Rise of the Reaper
by ShadowHunter112
Summary: This is about Naruto receiving the Curse Mark with Sasuke, but the intervention of Kyuubi created something else never seen in the world. Naruto after the seal takes form, changes for the better, and rises to become Konoha's Reaper Please read and Review, I enjoy Feed back. I don't own anything, flames will be ignored.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Hello everyone, I have a new fanfic for you. This is about Orochimaru marking Naruto with the cursed mark and the Kyuubi changing it. The Kyuubi also decides to help Naruto as he despises weakness. Constructive criticism only, everything else will be ignored unless I find something hilarious in your flame.**

"Talking" 'Thinking' **"Summon/Demon Talking" 'Summon/Demon thinking'**

 **Ch. 1**

"AHHHH" Naruto yelled out as he was blown away from his teammates by a gust of wind. Ever since the start of the Chunin Exams things seemed to go from bad to worse. First he had to deal with a sadist of a instructor for the first test, then another sadist instructor for the second who seemed to like drinking blood. No he is being blown away after his team was attacked by a group of Ame ninja.

Naruto eventually hit a tree to stop his movement only to be swallowed whole by a gigantic snake.

'OHH no, I am not dying like this. I will not become snake food!' Naruto thought as he continued traveling down the snake's throat and landed in the stomach. This was the time where Naruto summon as many clones as he could and caused the snake to explode from the inside as its body could not contain that much mass all at once.

"Ugh" Naruto groaned out as he fell out of the massive cavity that used to be the snakes stomach. Only to be surprised as the snake disappeared in a puff of smoke. At this moment, Naruto remembered one of Iruka's lessons that he did not skip or sleep through. The lesson was about the three sannin and there summons. Specifically about Orochimaru who defected from the village. With this revelation on who attacked his team, Naruto sprinted as fast as he could to reach his team in time before they were killed or something worse.

Five minutes have passed and Naruto finally found his team fighting Orochimaru and losing badly. Sakura was frozen in fear, while Sasuke was being bittern in the neck by Orochimaru.

"NOO!" Naruto yelled out as he watched his teammate fall to the forest floor with a seal on his neck. To Naruto, this was too much as all of the events that happened so far caught up with him. He then called upon the Kyuubi's Youkai without him realizing it and attacked the Sannin.

Orochimaru meanwhile was grinning as soon he would have the power of the Sharingan. Though his happiness was cut short as a red chakra covered first slammed into his face and sent him skidding back. With a growl; he looked up to see his attacker and smirked as it was only the Kyuubi brat who will only cause some trouble.

'Though, he seems to have a lot of anger stored in him which could call out more of the Kyuubi's power. Even I don't want to be on the receiving end of that' Orochimaru thought as Naruto seemed to groan out as a tail appeared behind him and the chakra cloak intensified. Naruto even seemed to grow fox like ears as well.

'Fascinating, he can control this much of Kyuubi's chakra even without realizing it.' Orochimaru continued to think as Naruto bent his knees to attack once more.

Naruto let out another roar and charged the snake sannin much faster than before. With this newfound speed and power, Orochimaru was hard pressed to keep up with the brat as Naruto can extend those chakra arms to prevent himself from being launched too far away.

Another punch from Naruto landed and the chakra burnt through the sannin's clothes and some of his skin. That was when Orochimaru had enough of the brat and tried to seal the demons youkai away.

"Five Elements Seal" Orochimaru called out as his hand gained a type of purple fire. With his technique prepared, the snake sannin thrust his hand at Naruto.

Naruto as if sensing the danger dodged the attack and grabbed the wrist of his enemy and started to burn it with the demons youkai. Orochimaru trying to get out used his other hand to punch Naruto in the face. Before he could though, Naruto's other arm shot up and grabbed that wrist. Now, both enemies are at a stalemate.

'I don't have much time; the ANBU must have already felt the Kyuubi and are on their way.' Orochimaru thought to himself. 'Well, it would be good for experimental purposes.' Orochimaru thought of a solution to break off from the boy in front of him. Naruto didn't know what happened next, one second he and the snake bastered were in a stalemate, the next that snake bit him in the neck and injected something as he did with Sasuke.

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed pout as his body locked up from the pain of the curse seal making its way through his chakra network. The Kyuubi's cloak disappeared and Orochimaru turned to a fainted Sakura and then regurgitated the scroll of heaven by her body.

'Can't have my two test subjects not make it to then next round.' Orochimaru thought as he melded with a tree and disappeared.

A few hours Sakura woke up and looked around in search for the Snake Sannin. Not finding him anywhere she let out a relieved sigh and began to drag her two teammates away from the attack zone. After picking up the scroll of heaven of course.

Sakura only made it a few miles before she gave out to exhaustion and fill a final pull. Dragged he team into a hallow tree that would offer them shelter for the night. Though she did manage to set up a few trapped before she too was asleep

 **Page Break**

Morning finally arrived when Sakura woke up from yesterday. She still couldn't believe someone like Orochimaru attacked a simple Genin team. Though she then banished those thoughts away as a twig snapped and the Oto team from the first exam walked in from of the hallow tree.

"You know the orders, kill Sasuke Uchiha." The mummified one stated as they continued walking, only to stop short of a simple snare trap.

"Pathetic." The other make member sneered as he went around the trap.

"Well, it looks like you are all alone girly." The mummified one stated as he and his team walking in front of the team and cutting Sakura from escape.

'I'm doomed' Sakura though as she shakily raised a kunai to try and fend off the attacks that were no doubt about to be launch.

"She is not alone." Rock Lee stated as he dropped from the trees and attacked the other team.

"Ahh, so you do have some back up." The mummified continued to Sakura as if Rock Lee' help wouldn't matter.

"It is still not enough." The only girl in the team stated as she pulled out some senbon with bells while he two teammates lifted their arms for their respected weapons.

The mummy charged Rock Lee with a strait punch only for Rock Lee to dodge. However, the same thing happened with Kabuto. Rock Lee held his ears and fell to the ground.

"You cannot avoid sound." Mummy gloated as he kicked Lee away from Sakura.

The only girl grabbed Sakura by the hair and held her up. "You are a disgrace to Kunoichi around the world." The girl sneered as she continued to hold Sakura up.

Sakura seeing no other choice pulled out a kunai and cut her own hair, freeing her from the other Kunoichi's grip.

The other boy feeling tired of waiting raised his arms towards Sasuke and Naruto and called out his technique. " **Decapitating Airwaves**!" The boy called out only to freeze in mid cast as he lost the ability to move.

" **Shadow Possession Jutsu** achieved." Shikamaru stated from the canopy above them and jumped down, along with Ino.

While everyone was distracted from their sudden appearance, Ino cast her **Mind Transfer jutsu** on the enemy Kunoichi.

"Leave us alone and your teammate lives." Ino called out from the Kunoichi's body to the two shinobi.

"Ha, if she was weak enough to get caught, then she deserves to die." The boy under the shadow possession said as his partner ran towards the possessed girl raising his arm in the proses.

Ino with a surprised shout switched back to her body as the mummy unleased another blast of sound at his teammate. This this one was weaker than the one he used on Rock Lee.

'He would attack his own teammate?' All of the Genin present thought as one. To them, that was horrid as Konoha promoted teamwork above all else.

Thankfully, everyone stopped moving as a foul and evil chakra filled the air. Everyone in the clearing turned and saw Sasuke walking out of the hallow tree surrounded in a dark purple chakra.

Everyone held their breath as he continued walking towards the downed Sakura.

When he reached her, he bent down and asked," Sakura, who did this to you?" with a raspy voice as if he hadn't anything to drink for days, which was true. Sakura still feeling the effects of the foul chakra pointed a shaky figure to the Oto team.

"Yeah, we did it; do you have a problem with that freak?" The one who was shadow possessed stated arrogantly as he could finally move his body once more.

"Yell you did hurt my teammate and my comrades so I will have to get payment." Sasuke stated with a dull tone as he disappeared only to reappear behind the arrogant boy.

"You seem to be proud of these arms I think I will take them." Sasuke stated with a hint of sadism in his voice. With that he started to pull. It only took a few moments for the arms to be popped out of their sockets.

"AHHH!" The boy screamed in pain and fell on the floor Sasuke turned to the other two nin and repeated the same thing towards the mummy. He then started to walk towards the girl when another chakra filled the clearing.

 **Page Break**

" **Stupid Nigen, calling on my power without my consent, although he didn't relies that he was**." The Kyuubi grumbled to its self as he watched some of his chakra be absorbed by the seal and sent strait to the brat's chakra network. What the brat was doing he didn't know and didn't care. All he cared was that the brat was using IT'S power and he could do nothing about it.

" **What the**?" The Kyuubi asked out loud as another seal appeared in the mindscape, along with a pale man.

"So, this must be the brat's mindscape." Orochimaru's soul stated as it looked around.

" **What are you doing here?"** the Kyuubi asked warily to the stranger before him.

"I am Orochimaru, well part of him and I will be taking over the brat's body." The soul stated as he started to emit purple chakra that spread around the mindscape.

" **If anyone is going to control this body, it will be me or the Nigen!"** Kyuubi roared as he too sent his chakra in the mindscape. Thought the Reaper Death Seal blocked most of it more than enough passed through and combined with the Youkai already in Naruto's system. What followed was a short, but none the less brutal battle between the two energies. Thought the Kyuubi won since his Youkai has the acidic properties and burned away most of the energy. Once that battle was finished; Kyuubi used his chakra and destroyed the soul fragment. Though he did absorb the knowledge that Orochimaru had collected over the years, after all, a soul is the combination of ones choices, ideas and experiences. He then collected everything and created a snake statue right outside of the cadge, the Reaper Death Seal prevented him from accessing any part of Naruto's mind or body to prevent Kyuubi's escape, or to possess his container. With that finally done, the nine tails turned his attention to the seal that appeared with the soul fragment. With Orochimaru's knowledge, Kyuubi knew that the seal contained a strand of DNA that absorbed natural energy and then corrupted it somehow. This is the energy that the seal gives to its user. The only drawback is, eventually the user will become addicted to the power and then keep using it. This will draw them to Orochimaru as he can give them more power to satisfy their thirst. Using the remaining youkai that was in Naruto's system, Kyuubi altered the seal to fit his needs and to give the brat a power boost. He tweaked it so that the seal will no longer cause the addiction, and it will absorb some youkai and some chakra every so often and combine with the corrupted energy to create something new.

' **Time to bring the brat here and tell him of the situation, and maybe strike a deal'** The Kyuubi thought to himself as he pulled Naruto's spirit to the seal.

 **Page Break**

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he looked around the strange sewer he woke up in. All he remembered was fighting the snake and then getting bitten in the neck, after that nothing.

" **You are in your mind Nigen."** A powerful voice boomed out behind the boy.

Naruto slightly freak out turned and came face to face with the demon that made his life hell.

"Kyuubi" Naruto stated as he looked upon the massive Nine-Tailed Fox that sat behind a cage held together by a piece of paper.

"What do you want fur ball?" Naruto asked as he continued watching the demon before him.

" **Well, I hope we could come to an arrangement as we are both stuck together for eternity, due to the fact that this accursed seal bound our souls together."** The demon said as if he was talking about the weather.

"What sort of Deal?" Naruto questioned warily, after all this could be the fox trying to use him to escape. Although, the soul bound part was new.

" **The gist of it is that if you die, I will die along with you and I rather not die at this moment. The only way for use to extend both of our lives is if you get stronger, which I can help with."** The Kitsune stated as he put his head on his paws.

"What do you want in return for this?" Naruto questioned after all, nothing is ever for free.

" **Good, you are actually using that brain of yours**." Kyuubi stated while Naruto grumbled under his breathe. **"If I help you, I want four things in return. The first is access to your senses; being cut off from the world for twelve years makes you extremely bored. The second thing is that you change your mindscape, this cadge may look giant to you, but I can barely move. The third is a mind link to be set up. Having no one to talk to for twelve years causes extreme boredom as well. The last thing is personally for me, but also to you."** The Kyuubi stated as Naruto nodded to his points so far, after all they were seemingly easy to be fixed.

" **I want you to kill someone."** The Kyuubi stated in all seriousness.

"You want me to do what!" Naruto yelled out load in front of the demon lord.

" **Believe me, this person deserves to die. After all he is the whole reason why I attacked Konoha in the first place."** The Kyuubi stated while grinning at Naruto's surprised look

" **What, you think I wanted to attack your pit full village in the first place?"** Kyuubi sneered as if the very idea sickened him.

" **Yes, he approached my previous container and ripped me out of her seal, before I could escape he trapped me under an extremely powerful Genjutsu with his Sharigan that caused the victim to lose control of their anger and attack anything. He then summoned me to your village and you know the rest."** Kyuubi explained to his host who seemed to be overwhelmed with all of the information.

"I wasn't your first container?" Naruto questioned to the beast.

" **No, I had three including you; ironically they all were an Uzumaki."**

"I have a clan?" Naruto nearly yelled out in surprise, after all he always thought he was some no name orphan.

" **Had a clan, they were wiped out, though I don't know the cause. Ask your so called Jiji, he would know about your parentage."** The Kyuubi explained to the boy with a hint of regret. He too knew what it was s like to be all alone in the world. The other Tailed Beasts kept their distance due to Kyuubi's power. So Kyuubi also grew up alone though, without the hatred of an entire village focused on you.

" **Anyway, you are not strong enough to face him yet, but you will be in time. You will know him when you see him as he wore an orange swirl mask with a cloak with red clouds.'** Kyuubi stated finishing his story and what he wants from the deal.

"If I agree with this deal, what will I receive in turn?" Naruto questions as he looked at the demon warily.

" **I will give you five things in return; the first is Orochimaru's knowledge of Justus and other things. I received them from that curse mark he gave you when he bit you neck. What it does is giving you a curse seal and places a piece of his soul in your body so he can live for eternity. I have already destroyed his soul and altered the seal which is the second gift to you. I changed it so that it will produce a new type of energy that is part Youkai, part human chakra and part whatever was in it the first time before I changed it. I myself do not know what it will be capable of as this is the first time it has ever been created. The third is the fact that you can use my chakra whenever you wish; though keep it in moderation as your body is not strong enough to handle more than two tails. The next gift is my knowledge of jutsu. Now before you go off and celebrate."** Cutting Naruto from jumping around and screaming like a loon. **" My jutsu requires no hand signs as I do not have hands to make hand signs, But they are very powerful when master so be careful and TELL NO ONE WERE YOU LEARNED THEM! That will cause too much attention for our own good. Lastly, if you agree with our deal I will give you a minor affinity with fire, water and lightning, except wind which is your primary affinity. This will allow you to use all basic jutsu with relative easy, though wind will always be stronger. In time, you could increase the strength of another affinity to match wind; however that will take months full on elemental exercises. Now, do we have a deal?"** Kyuubi asked to the shell shocked boy in front of him. After all, if he agrees he will get a serious upgrade.

A few minutes passed with Naruto mulling the offer over and over, trying to see if there was any loophole the Kyuubi could exploit. After all the Kyuubi is a Kitsune, who are notorious tricksters. Seeing none, he made his choice.

"I accept you deal." Naruto stated confidently ad he looked at his partner.

" **Good, now rip about one fourth of the seal off, and I will take care of the rest."** The Kyuubi grinned as he watched his jailer float up and rip the requested amount off. **"This is going to hurt brat!"** Kyuubi yelled out a burst if crimson energy erupted from the demon and impacted Naruto's stomach.

Naruto lasted a second before he was overcome with mind numbing pain. It was as if liquid metal was poured in is blood stream and chakra network, hardened and grew spikes then the steel remealted and repeated the process. Thankfully Naruto was unconscious to escape the pain and Kyuubi could work in peace.

 **Page Break**

"UGH." Naruto groaned as he lay in the grass, he could still feel the phantom pains from the procedure. Looking around he was in a large clearing full of wildlife like dear and rabbits. Looking at the sky, there were no clouds in sight with a soft breeze.

" **Ahh, you are awake."** A small voice said behind hi9m.

When he returned around he came face to face with a fox the size of a human only with nine tails.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto question as he looked at the fox before him with surprise. After all, he was used to seeing a fox the size of the Hokage Mountain.

" **The one and only, thanks to our deal, I changed you mindscape into something more comfortable. Don't worry the seal his still active, I am just able to move around now. I still can't access your body or mind, except for the senses. Other than that I can't do anything."** Kyuubi explained as he laid down in front of his container, allowing Naruto to see a collar around Kyuubi's neck with the kanji for seal.

"Ok then, how did everything go?" Naruto asked as he calmed down from seeing Kyuubi roaming his new mindscape.

" **Everything went according to our agreement, you have a minor affinity for fire, water, and lightning, and the new curse seal is active. However, when you wake up in the real world, the seal will give you some energy upon waking so your body can adapt to it. Orochimaru's knowledge is slowly feeding into your memory. I did it this way so you won't die from memory overload. I will begin teaching you my techniques when you are finished with this task. Lastly, you can call upon my chakra whenever."** Kyuubi stated as he stood back up **. "You are about to wake up soon and I sense four hostiles in your area along with some friendlies."** Kyuubi finished speaking before Naruto grew transparent and then disappeared altogether. **"Give them hell kid"** Kyuubi said to himself as he walked off and disappeared in the trees.

 **Page Break**

Everyone in the clearing froze as another powerful chakra filled the area. However, unlike Sasuke's, this one not only had an aura of evil, but also emitted a feeling of death and decay. As if the Shinigami himself was in the clearing. They all looked at the tree with the last member of team 7; though they could not see inside as black chakra obscured their view. Only Shikamaru, Neji who was in the trees with his other teammate Tenten, and the mummy, noticed that where ever the black chakra touched, that area instantly started to decay and die.

'Note to self, DO NOT GET TOUCHED BY THAT.' Shikamaru, Neji and the mummy thought together as Naruto started to walk out of the now decayed tree.

He made an imposing sight to everyone present, his orange outfit ripped to shreds after the battle with Orochimaru, and the black chakra that surrounded him like a flame over his entire body. His hair changed as well, before it was a bright golden blonde that stuck up in all directions, now his hair was as white as snow and didn't spike up anymore. What freaked everyone out though were his eyes, they were pitch black an endless void that if you stared to long into it, you will lose yourself for eternity.

Naruto meanwhile was taking everything that was before him. Lee was lying on the ground and shaking, Ino and Sakura seemed to be terrified, Shikamaru had his usual bored look, but with wider eyes than normal. Naruto finally noticed Sasuke and the enemy Genin team, the genin team were frozen in shock, while Sasuke stared at his 'Useless' teammate.

Finally after a few minutes, everyone snapped out of their shock as Sasuke decided to attack Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Both Ino and Sakura yelled out as Sasuke fought with the now white haired boy. Sasuke didn't say anything as he tried to punch Naruto, only to miss as the white haired boy tilted to the side and retaliate with a punch to the gut. Forcing the air out of Sasuke's lungs. Thankfully, the strange black chakra didn't begin to decay Sasuke's body; it only seemed to burn him like acid.

 **Meanwhile in the Seal**

While the battle was going on, Kyuubi was watching the fight to see what the new chakra could do.

" **Fascinating, it seems to have the acidic qualities that Youkai has, while have the controllability of regular chakra. It also seemed to have the potency of the corrupted energy and powers of Shinigami's energy"** Kyuubi said to himself as he watched the fight play out.

" **Strange, I know that some of Shinigami's power held the seal together, but I didn't think some of that energy combined with the cursed seal energy."** Kyuubi continued to himself as Sasuke as finally knocked out and the enemy Genin squad gave up their Earth Scroll to his container

" **The energy must have been release when Naruto ripped off some of the seal, and bonded with the cursed seal energy, looking for a host. It could not bond with me or the boy as the Death energy would have killed us."** Kyuubi continued as he watched his container revert to his usual form and headed to the tower with his teammate slung over his soldier and Sakura following him.

 **Back Outside**

After Sasuke was knocked out, Naruto and Sakura ran to the tower hoping to finally end this tasked as they now have both scrolls. In this time Naruto discovered when he deactivated the seal, then his hair and eyes would return back to , they did not encounter anymore enemies on their way. Once they reached their, Sakura quickly figured out the riddle and they opened the scrolls. Iruka appeared and the team debriefed their encounter to Orochimaru to the Hokage. Kakashi took Sasuke to bind the curse mark and Sakura left to go to sleep. Naruto mean while stayed behind.

"What is it that you need Naruto-Kun?" Sarutobi Hiruzen asked as he looked at his surrogate grandson.

"I didn't tell you this earlier in front of Sakura, but Orochimaru also gave me a cursed Mark." Naruto said figuring that his grandfather should know that info.

"WHAT?" Hiruzen yelled out as he watched Naruto lift his collar to show as seal. Unlike the regular cursed mark that has three tomoe marks. Naruto's seemed to have three scythes like marks circling a star.

"Don't worry, the Kyuubi seemed to hate the thing and destroyed the negative properties to it. Now I don't have to worry about getting addicted or the seal harming my body." Naruto quickly said hoping to calm down his grandfather figure before he went off on a rampage. Though he didn't explain the new energy that he gained or the deal with Kyuubi. After all, a ninja needed to keep a few trump cards, and that Sarutobi lied to him about not knowing his parents. Though, he will confront the Hokage after the second task is over about that little part.

Once finished with his conversation with the Hokage, Naruto returned to his room in the tower and fell asleep. Only to appear in his mindscape.

"What is it Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as he saw the nine tails walk up to him.

" **During your fight with Sasuke, I choose to study the new energy and I have a few things to share with you. I noticed that the energy has gained the potency of the corrupted energy, the acidic qualities of demon chakra and the controllability of human chakra. However, a new factor played in that I haven't foreseen. When you ripped off some of the seal, a small amount of Shinigami's energy was released and absorbed in the new seal. This caused the energy to gain powers from the death god. What they are I do not know, all I know is that your new energy can cause death and decay wherever it touches. Or just burn it with the acidic qualities. "** Kyuubi explained to the boy, after all, this was a huge advantage. The death god's energy is extremely powerful, even if a small fraction of power was absorbed.

"How could such a small amount of energy cause that much of a difference?" Naruto asked as he watched his personal demon.

" **The power of a god easily trumps even my own power, they is no limit to how strong they are, or how much energy they have. A god's energy is not only vast, but extremely potent. I would say a hundred times more potent than mine. That is why it caused such a difference. Not only that, but Shinigami is one of the big three. The big three are the strongest of gods, they are Kami, the goddess of life and light, Yami the goddess of darkness and hell, and Shinigami, the god of death."** Kyuubi explained to his container, **"That is all I have for you so you can leave now."** Kyuubi said as he banished Naruto from his own mindscape and force the blonde boy to wake up.

Naruto meanwhile shot up out of bed and landed right on his face. "Oww" Naruto groaned as he slowly got back up.

He then got dressed and out the door to get some breakfast and to do some light training in order to prepare for the next task.

 **Page Break**

Three days have passed and the second tasks of the Chunin exams are finished. Every Chunin hopeful reported to a large arena that had a giant statue of the am seal. Along with a sickly looking Jonin.

What followed was a speech by the Hokage about what the Chunin exam is really for and the sick looking Jonin filled them in of the fact that there will be a preliminary round as too many people have passed.

[All fights are same as canon except Naruto's; I do not feel like changing them]

"Will, Naruto and Kiba please report to the arena." Hayate stated with coughs in between. Naruto walked calmly down the stairs while Kiba whooped in glee.

"Looks like we have and easy win Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed as he jumped from the balcony down to the floor. Ignoring Shino's advice to not underestimate Naruto

Shino using his Kikaichu could feel an evil power surrounding Naruto, what it was he did not know, however his Kikaichu warning him about fighting the blonde.

Naruto finally reached the floor while Kiba impatiently waiting for the match to start.

"I will wipe the Floor with you dead last." Kiba taunted to the now white haired boy.

"In your dreams dog breathe." Naruto replied, not getting angry at the dog boy.

"Hajime" Hayate said, jumping out of the way as he did so. Avoiding and stray just or weapons that could have flown off course.

Wasting no time, Kiba threw a pill to Akamaru, who then grew bigger and gained red fur. They then joined and One Kiba became two Kiba's.

The two, then charged at Naruto, who stood motionless as they charged. As the two neared, he squared his shoulders and made a dozen shadow clones, who then charged to match the two Kiba's.

Kiba and Akamaru, using their increase of speed, destroyed the Clones, and continued on through the clouds of smoke toward Naruto himself.

Naruto meanwhile frowned and created more clones. As the clones charged, he stood back and observed his opponents fighting style.

"What is that Baka, doing, he is only wasting energy." Sakura said to herself as she watched he teammate fight Kiba. Make no mistake, she knew the he would not win anyway, but he would still tarnish the name of Sasuke, as he is on the same team. The least he could do was fight with dignity. [Will be Sakura, Sasuke, and civilian council bashing, just saying in case no-one knew. No Kakashi Bashing though.]

"Actually, Naruto is doing the smart thing." Kakashi, sensei of team even said, while standing beside Sakura. [I believe that everyone knows what each character looks like, if not google them.]

"He is figuring out his opponent's fighting style and then will react accordingly." Kakashi finished to his pink haired charge. Kakashi may be described as a lazy Cyclops, but he does care for his team. Naruto most of all, due to the fact that it was Naruto who made the team actually function. Unfortunately, the damned civilian council forced him to train the arrogant prick, and leave Naruto to rot. Kakashi did make up for it, with leaving hints and what not. Naruto is strong all on his own, and relies mostly on himself. This is something Kakashi respects.

"I believe that Kiba will win no matter what." Kurenai, sensei to Team Eight, said.

"If you are so confident, how bought a bet?" Kakashi replied, taking his eyes off of the fight, looking at his red eyed comrade.

"Fine, if Kiba does win, you will have to give up your entire perverted book forever." Kurenai said with a devious smile. Every Kunoichi wanted the change of destroying those blasted Icha Icha books. This was one of those rare chances.

"If Naruto wins, you will have to pay an all you can eat Ramen lunch for him." Kakashi replied, the council may prevent him from training the boy, but at least he found a way for the boy to celebrate his win. He might even gain a friend out of it Naruto does have an ability to draw people in.

"Doesn't sound too bad." Kurenai mutters, unaware of the sheer number of Bowls Naruto could eat.

The two sensei's nodded and shook hands, sealing the deal. As they finished their business with each other, they turned their attention back to the fight. Kakashi was smirking, imagining the look of Kurenai's face when she sees how much damage Naruto could do to a wallet.

 **Back in the Arena**

"You know dead last, maybe I should run for Hokage. After all, no one in their right mind would allow you in office." Kiba taunted to the Blonde Haired boy. Everyone in the Arena winced at the dumb boy; even Gaara winced for reasons unknown to him, which did in fact scare him just a bit. Kakashi and the Hokage, knew what would happen if Naruto got to angry. The Reaper Death Seal will allow him to access Kyuubi's Chakra. Not a very good thing, hopefully the Dumb ass would stop, as they were forbidden from interfering.

"They wouldn't allow some no name orphan from Hokage either, your parents probably abandoned you. No one wants to associate with a failure." Kiba continued to taunt his opponent. Akamaru, still I Kiba form backed off from the Blonde. He could sense power emanating from him. Kiba meanwhile was caught up in his own little world, headless of the danger lurking within the Blonde.

Kakashi himself was about to kill the kid, he was one of the few who knew Naruto's parentage. Saying that they abandoned the boy was damn near blasphemous. The Hokage meanwhile was praying that the Brown Haired boy would stop, and maybe he would still live through the encounter. Everyone else in the Arena held their breath as Naruto started to shake in barely controlled rage. Having been listening to Kiba nearly caused his control to snap.

" **Hey kid, do you want to put the fear of Kami into him?"** Kyuubi asked from the seal. He heard what the Kiba kid said and was also pissed. Kyuubi may not have like Kushina and Minato, but to tell and Orphan that their parent's abandoned them was harsh even for him. Kyuubi may have been a demon, but he also respected Minato for defeating him. Kushina was also a pain, but she was also very kind hearted.

Yes I do." Naruto mentally growled his anger at the boiling point.

" **Ok, channel my power, this will give you a bloodthirsty aura, and then channel some of that energy into your throat and roar. This is one of my just called the Sonic Roar and very powerful when mastered."** Kyuubi explained, feeling some of his energy being absorbed by the boy.

Naruto using his advice followed what the demon said. Calling on the demons power was slightly hard, but Naruto managed, and channeled that energy in his throat.

To the audience, Naruto was surrounded by a chilling red aura, similar to fire. A feeling of malice and rage permitted the room.

'Oh shit." Was the general thought from the crowd, feeling faint from the presence of the red energy. Those who were alive when the Kyuubi attacked were near hysterics, feeling that same energy from that Hellish night. The Hokage himself was getting ready to intervene, rule be damned.

Kiba, being nearest to the energy nearly fainted from the malice and rage Naruto excluded. He nearly pissed his paints when Naruto looked at him, the once cerulean blue eyes, where replaced with crimson orbs, a slit instead of a pupil. Naruto's famous whisker marks grew thicker and his teeth grew sharper. Despite the malice, his appearance cause most of the Female population to drool slightly. He looked feral and hot, this included Anko, Hinata and even Kurenai, the so called Ice Queen. Unknown to most, Naruto was also excluding some pheromones that caused the females reaction. Though this was unknown to everybody except Kyuubi himself.

Naruto then took a deep breath, and roared. The roar itself sent vibrations through the very air and cause people's teeth and bones to rattle. Kiba being sensitive to sound was clutching his ears in agony, while also being afraid. This was the roar of an Alpha, who was defending his territory, or gaining some revenge.

Only a select few, which include the Hokage, Kakashi, Kurenai and Shikamaru, where aware of Naruto's own shadow expanding, passed his real size. The shadow then took the form of a nine tailed fox, with a single glowing red eye.

Naruto meanwhile finishing his roar took off at a much faster speed than before, and close lined Kiba, sending the boy flying. Before Kiba could recover, Naruto appeared above him and punched him in the gut slamming him down in the process. Naruto, feeling that the fight was nearly over, fell right on Kiba's chest, driving the Dog boy even further into the ground.

"I may not know my parents, but never say that to me again." Naruto growled out to the boy, Kiba weakly nodded and fell unconscious, defeated by the "Dead-Last".

The Hokage then decided, Naruto was ready to lean of his Parentage, at least on his mother's side. Minato would come after the Chunin exams. If Naruto proved he was strong enough.

Hayate, coming out of his shock, announced Naruto the winner and told the remaining Genin to report in the actual Chunin area for the last test, after finding out their opponents of course.

 **Page Break**

"Naruto-Kun, I believe it is time for me to reveal your mother." Hiruzen stated to Naruto after the preliminary round of the Chunin exam.

"Why not my father?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Your father had too many enemies, knowing your mother would be bad enough as she was an ANBU chaplain." Hiruzen replied, after all, he knew what to respond to. He spent many years preparing for this very conversation after all.

"I will reveal your father if you win the Chunin Exams." The Hokage replied in a voice that it was non-negotiable.

"Fine." Naruto responded.

"Anyway, your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the Red Hot Blooded Habanero. One of our best ANBU Captains, and the second Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." The Hokage explained rising from his chair. Walking to his bookshelf, he pulled out a sealing scroll and unsealed the contents. There were three things inside, a headband, with a black cloth, a black metal plate, with a red leaf symbol. The other two was a small Journal, and a sheathed sword.

"These are your mothers, the headband was hers, specially crafted. Her personal journal that she started in her academy days filled with her just, ideas and thought. Lastly is he ANBU sword, something that every ANBU is given." Hiruzen said to the teary eyed boy.

Naruto was in a state of bliss, here are items that could bring him closer to the mother that he never knew. He did know how she died, thanks to Kyuubi, but he can finally learn about her character and what kind of Ninja she was.

"Her Katana was the reason why she was also called the red death." Hiruzen explained to the boy.

Naruto meanwhile was looking at the sword, it was a master piece, and the sheath was black polished wood. The blade itself was also black that reflected no light, and a single crimson red line went through the length of the blade, as if it was blood.

"Kushina was known not only for her Kenjutsu abilities, but also her abilities with Fuinjutsu and her Chakra Chains." The Hokage said, snapping Naruto out of musings.

"Chakra Chains?" Naruto asked, never hearing of the ability.

"Yes, Kushina had the ability to form chains from her chakra that was strong enough to hold down the Kyuubi." Hiruzen said thinking of the other uses Kushina used them for. Whipping Jiraiya when he peeped on her was by far the funniest.

"Thanks Jiji, this means more to me than you know." Naruto said, bowing to the Hokage for the first time in his life.

The Hokage and the hidden ANBU were shell shocked, after all, Naruto never bowed to anyone.

"You're welcome Naruto-Kun." Hiruzen smiled a true smile. The looked on Naruto's face reminded everyone on the room that Naruto was just a boy who wanted to know his parents and be accepted. Nothing else mattered to him. His expression with learning about his mother warmed the Hearts of not only the Hokage, but his ANBU guard. Any doubt the ANBU had about the boy being the demon in disguise were wiped out by his expression. The quickly decide to spread their thought with the rest of the Organization, leaving the kid alone. Maybe even helping him in his training, secretly of course, no reason to get caught.

Naruto left the office and went to the Hospital and looked for his sensei for training, he was going to fight Neji, and he will need to be prepared.

Naruto walking into the hospital, saw Kakashi just walking out of the Hallway, and ran up to the man.

Kakashi seeing the incoming missile, sighed, whishing that the blasted Civilian counsel died. They smuggled too much power from the Hokage after his sensei died. This was before Sarutobi retook the position and stopped them before they got too far.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei, can you teach me for the month of training?" Naruto asked with big hopeful blue eyes, he was still only twelve years old.

Kakashi sighed and grabbed the blonde's hand, while disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

They reappeared on top of the Yondaime's Head; he then turned to his student and explained the situation.

"I can't train you due to the Civilian Counsel blocking me, they grabbed too much power after the Yondaime's death." Kakashi started to explain the situation to the boy, who was crushed at the news.

"That does not mean that I can't give you some tips and a Jutsu scroll or two to help." He replies with a twinkle in his eye.

"First, channel some chakra in this paper to see what affinities you have." Kakashi said, pulling out a small piece of paper out of one of his many pockets.

Naruto, jumping in excitement did what he was told, and the paper split into four pieces, one burst into flames, another was soaked, the third crumpled, while the last became black and started to decay.

'Damn, I didn't expect that.' Kakashi thought to himself as he started at the paper.

'I know Kushina had a water affinity, while sensei had the lightning affinity. Wind must be Naruto's, not sure about the others though.' He continued to stare shocked. Shaking out of his stupor, he pulled out a few scrolls and gave them to the grinning boy.

I have a few basic just for wind, fire, water and lightning, as well as the elemental exercise. I can't help you with the last one though." Kakashi said, still shocked at the revelation.

"I will also give you some advice." Kakashi said seriously to his student.

"One, eat right, the reason why you are short is that you eat far too much Ramen, eat other foods. The next, change your cloths to a more Ninja attire, no more orange. Lastly, the secret of the shadow clone ids their ability to transfer memories, thought don't use it too much as that will kill you due to memory overload." Kakashi said sternly, Naruto wanted to interrupt, but decided that it was time to become serious. He would make his family proud.

"However, it contradicts what I just said about Ramen, but Kurenai and I had a bet about who would win in your fight. I betted treating you to an all you can eat Ramen lunch in about ten minutes" Kakashi said sheepishly, watching Naruto's eye sparkle in pure joy. 'Heh, Kids and their one track mind.' Kakashi thought to himself as Naruto ran off to the Ramen stand.

Naruto made it to the Ramen stand just in the nick of time and walked in. Kurenai was seated in a boot, while Naruto sat next to her.

"Hello" Naruto waved to Team Eight's Sensei, as he sat beside her.

"Hello Naruto." Kurenai replied with a small feeling of dread. Similar when Anko convinces her to treat her to Dango.

"Why did you make this bet anyway?" Naruto asked the woman next to him as Ayame took their orders.

"I was a bit too confident about Kiba's winning, and I lost." The Red Eyed beauty replied to the boy.

"Ohh." Naruto said as their orders came.

What followed was Kurenai being introduced to the sheer amount of food Naruto could put into his stomach in one sitting. Thankfully he was eating like a regular person, if faster than normal, but he could still eat a lot. The two had a nice conversation, they talked about everyday topics with a few Ninja ones. Kurenai also gave Naruto some tips about his cloths, Chakra Control and Genjutsu. All in all, they enjoyed their conversation and their lunch, though Kurenai was slightly crying over the loss of some of her money.

After Lunch, they bid their farewells and a promise to meet again next week to continue were they left off.

Naruto then put on a Henge, and bought groceries and some new cloths. Thanks to his disguise, h now has healthy foods, and five sets of Black Cargo Pants, two silver T-Shirts, three crimson T-Shirts, and a black vest, similar to those used by Jonin's. To top everything off, he bought a ragged Black cloak with a hood.

Walking out of the small shop in his new attire, he set off for the training grounds to train for the fight with Neji, and those after him. Make no mistake; he will win, no matter the cost. It was time to show the Shinobi worlds the strength of the Uzumaki once more.

 **That's a wrap, hope you liked it and enjoyed. Please review, I would love to hear some feedback and maybe some story Ideas, like jutsu, pairings with other characters and anything else.**

 **Shadowhunter out**


	2. Chapter 2 Chunin Finals and Invasion

**Hello everyone, I have a new chapter for you today and I hope you enjoy it. I also enjoyed the feedback, it was greatly appreciated.** **PLEASE READ** **: A brief answer to the questions about the Bashing of the Characters. I will only bash Sasuke and Sakura until the three year time skip. This is because before the time skip, they are still kids and due to their childhood, are pretty messed up. The time skip will fix that, as their senseis will take them down a peg and rebuild from there. The Civilian Council will mellow out, as Tsunade reigns them in. So with that out of the way, please read, review and send some ideas my way. I love the feedback.**

 **Quick Note, I Believe a good theme song for this story is Don't Fear the Reaper, By Blue Oyster Cult**

"Talking" 'Thinking' **"Demon/Summon Talking" 'Demon/Summon Thinking'**

 **Ch. 2**

'So what should I work on first.' Naruto thought as he walking into a training ground.

" **I would summon some clones, and get started with those chakra control exercises and elemental exercises. While you do some work outs, and then practice with your sword."** Kyuubi replied from Naruto's Mindscape, as the fox laid down under a tree.

'By the way, do I have those Chakra chains from my mother?' Naruto asked his tenant, curiously.

" **That is not a simple answer, from what I understand while living in your mother, her Chakra Chains was a form of Fuinjutsu, so you could use them, but you will need gain knowledge of Fuinjutsu."** Kyuubi replied.

'I will create some extra clones then, and send them to the library.' Naruto replied as he did just that.

It may seem weird to many people, why Naruto wants to take after his mother, but it was easy to understand. The boy never knew is parents, or even their names, until recently. So it was natural to emulate some of their skills. After all, when he learned about his father, he will emulate some of him as well. Thought, there will be some parts that are all of him. Like his Death Energy, as he came to call it speaking of which.

'What about the Death Energy?' Naruto continued to ask his tenant.

" **From what I understand of the seal, it will take some time to control the energy effectively, and you will need to create some unique jutsu for it."** Kyuubi replied **"Before you no doubt ask, Orochimaru's memories will be helpful; however, many of his jutsu rely on his summons, unless you have the Snake Summons, You can't use them. This still leaves his Fuinjutsu abilities, some of his Tai, Ken, Nin and Genjutsu to use. I'd say this will equal in about half of his overall abilities. Some of his abilities were born from self-experimentation, and I would not recommend doing that."** Kyuubi continued, **"Now, go train and leave me alone, so I can sleep."** The Demon Fox finished, while an air of Finality. Naruto could detect the underlying message. 'If you bother me again, I will give you the worst headache that you could possibly imagine.

So, deciding it would be in his best interest to leave the Grumpy fox alone, Naruto created another swarm of clones to start their various tasked, like to get a giant scroll to write everything down and what not. While they were busy, Naruto began doing the exercises to increase his strength, Speed, Endurance and Agility. Which, got even better as some clones dispelled, giving him the knowledge from the library to increase said attributes.

 **Page Break**

A week has passed since Naruto began his training. Thanks to eating right and training, he managed to hit a small growth spurt. Nothing to extravagant, but his did grow a few inches. He managed to learn the basic of wind manipulation, and fire manipulation. Though, these were after countless clones on regular chakra control exercises. Long with reading the tips Kakashi-Sensei put into the scroll.

He even managed to have two other lunches with Kurenai again, thought they didn't go for Ramen this time, something about him eating too much. So they went to get Dango, and this time Naruto was the one to pay. After all, it was the nice thing to do. Had nothing to do with him having a small crush on the woman, nothing to do with it at all.

Besides training in his elemental affinities and his chakra control, Naruto did manage to learn some C-Rank elemental jutsu, which were **Great Breakthrough, Great Fireball, Water Wall, Lightning Blast** and a few others. He did want to learn some A-Ranks, but they will take more than a week to learn. Even with Shadow Clones. His Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu were coming along well; he gives himself an academy level for Kenjutsu and maybe Chunin for Fuinjutsu. They may not seem like much, but Fuinjutsu is complicated for most people. To Naruto, it was only about getting his Calligraphy up to par. He estimates about two weeks until he can apply the seal necessary to gain Chakra Chains. After all, the seal itself was too complicated, only hard to master those chains. Orochimaru's Memories helped as well in certain points.

Kenjutsu on the other hand an Academy level is mainly about the Basic Katas. He is not ably to change different moves together yet. Orochimaru's memories thought were helpful with his own Kenjutsu style. Which Naruto is basing some of his own style on.

Another week has passed for the Blonde Haired boy, and it was the most productive week by far. It started when he went to the Hot springs after a rather grueling Kenjutsu spar with a clone, and then he heard giggling. Unfortunately hanging out with Kurenai made Naruto into an anti-Pervert, so seeing an Old Man look through a small hole in the fence made his blood boil. It was sick glee when Naruto kick the old man in the ass, with a chakra infused kick, and sent him flying to the other side of the fence.

Screams of pure agony erupted form the old man as he was beaten with an inch of his life. Along with having his precious research destroyed.

Naruto meanwhile was laughing his ass off, waiting from the outside entrance of the Hot Spring to see what the enraged women did to the man.

It was about thirty minutes later when the broken, bloody form of the peeper was thrown out of the baths.

"You know that you deserved it." Naruto said to the beaten pile of flesh that was once the old man.

Once he finished his laughter, the pile of flesh and blood stood up and looked as if the man never received the beating of his life.

"You dare spoil my precious research?" The man exclaimed as he looked at the robed form of Naruto.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm the Toad Sage, JIRAIYA!" The Now named Jiraiya exclaimed, as he summoned a toad and stood on top of it, all the while doing a strange pose.

Naruto meanwhile was sweatdropping as he watched the now named Jiraiya make a complete fool himself.

"More like Pervy Sage." Naruto responded, as Jiraiya facefaulted on the ground. His toad merely smiled at Naruto and disappeared in another puff of smoke.

"Anyway, what is your name?" Jiraiya asked the blonde hair boy. He knew who he was talking to; it was nice to be polite after all. Well, unless it came to beautiful women naked in the Hot Springs.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, The Most Unpredictable Ninja in Konoha" Naruto responded, as he didn't have an actual nickname yet. That will come after he does more missions and gets a reputation. The unpredictable was only with his comrades and whatnot.

'So this is Minato and Kushina's kid, certainly grew up in an interesting way." Jiraiya thought to himself as he looked at his Godson.

"Anyway, I need to go back to training." Naruto said, waving goodbye to the Pervy Sage as he walked back to the training ground where he left dozens of clones to continue with Chakra Control and Elemental Manipulation.

'Might as well pay back for those years were I left him alone. Though I did give his the frog wallet and the Night Cap, It still is not enough.' Jiraiya thought to himself. He knew he should have taken care of his Godson, but with his spy network it was impossible. He routinely traveled to dangerous countries and that would have put him in danger. Not only that but people would have realized that Naruto was the Fourths son, after all, it is not everyday people see Jiraiya caring for a Blonde Haired boy, who looks remarkably like the Fourth.

"Tell you what kid, how bought I train you for the Chunin Exam Finals." Jiraiya offered to the boy, who stopped in mid step. It was not every day where an S-Class Ninja offers to train you.

Naruto meanwhile turned and looked straight into Jiraiya's eyes, He learned early on in his life that nothing was free, and there is always a motive. Looking in the Pervy Sage's eyes thought, reveals a true desire to train him, but also a glimmer of regret. Deciding to give the Sage the befit of the doubt, he agreed.

What followed was a very grueling training schedule for Naruto, but he loved every second of it. With the help of the Sage, Naruto's ability with seals Skyrocketed, and he even managed to create the Chakra Chain seal on his back. Not only that, but the sage was able to help him with his Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and even Kenjutsu. Kenjutsu thought was difficult as Jiraiya wasn't a master of the art and only knew the basics. He made up for it with his strength and Speed, along with battle experience made up the lack of actual ability with a sword, so Naruto improved their as well. Kurenai still helped Naruto practice Genjutsu, though due to his reserves, he can only dispel them.

The Sensei and Student really bonded with each other, and they became almost family. Though, they still had their disagreements, like Jiraiya's perverseness or Naruto's obsession with Ramen, but they grow out of it and then start another argument.

 **Page Break**

"Keep it steady Naruto, if you move too much it would fall." Jiraiya said, sipping a cup of tea, while Naruto held a rock half the size of himself, all the while Jiraiya was sitting on it using his chains. While the Chakra Chains could lift of hold any amount of weight, the users mind could become taxed as controlling more than one moving object forces them to multi-task. Not to mention that the chains are extremely malleable, they could gain any tip needed, it could be a kunai tip, a wicked hook, or even a claw, and it could bend in any direction.

Naruto's own chains were terrifying, a glowing black chain, which with a thought could create spike running along the edge. It could even grow blades at random points too. Chakra Chains were a powerful weapon, but also one of the hardest to master. Naruto has been doing the exercise for five minutes and he is already mentally exhausted.

"Your one to talk Pervy Sage all you're doing is drinking tea." Naruto growled out as he felt the chains slipping from their hold.

"It is a good training exercise though, not even you could deny it. After all, it has helped your control of the chains immensely. When you started, you couldn't even lift a pebble." The Sage responded to his apprentice with the same tone as before.

"UGH." Naruto groaned out as his chains dissolved back into formless chakra, dropping the rock, and causing the tea to spill all over the Toad Sage.

"This was my favorite shirt to." Jiraiya said, standing up from his fallen position.

"It's your own fault that you spilt your precious tea." Naruto said, glaring at his sensei taking a much needed rest. Only to receive a headache from his Shadow clones who dispelled.

Ever since Jiraiya became his sensei, he has forced to use Shadow Clones constantly. Even when the original Naruto is asleep, dozens of clones worked until morning, then they dispelled. This was an excellent way to train, though waking up with a small headache is never fun.

"Well, you're done for the day, so go get ready for your date with Kurenai." Jiraiya said, smirking at the end.

"WE ARE NOT DATING, WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" Naruto screamed out at his sensei.

Ever since he found out that Naruto spends a lunch or training session with Kurenai, he could not stop teasing Naruto about it.

Deciding to just leave it, Naruto left the Training ground and went to the Dango Shop.

'Keep telling yourself kid, that is how it always begins.' Jiraiya thought to himself as he watched his young student leave. He had a flashback with another blonde, only a red haired fire-cracker was with him. Of course they were only 'Training' with each other, that is why their appearances were so ruffled after all.

Watching his young charge walk, allowed Jiraiya to continue preparing his surprise for the blonde. After all, he still had to make up for those birthdays he missed and he knew just what to make.

 **Page Break**

Two weeks have passed and only one more week to go for the finals. In that time, Naruto has adequate control over his chains, along with mastering the basics of his elements. Not only that, but his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu have risen to Jonin and Chunin respectively. His greatest achievements were his Fuinjutsu, his Kenjutsu and his Death Jutsu. Which it the name he calls his death abilities.

Jiraiya had even given him the summons for the toads, a scythe to use in conjunction with his Death Energy, along with putting seals on his ragged cloak.

This brought tears to the blonde child; after all, he never received a proper gift before. The only thing he remembers were his beloved Gama-Chan, and his night cap, he doesn't even know who gave them to him. Though based on their toad appearance, he has a pretty good guess on whom.

The Scythe was a thing of beauty, and a rather imitating piece of metal. It stood at 6' tall, with the staff part being ebony wood. The blade was pitch black, and reflected no light. Along the blade were glowing red seals, and strengthening and chakra storage seals along the staff, though you can't really see them with the ebony. The seals along the blade were designed to allow chakra to circulating through the metal easier, along with making the blade diamond hard. He really only used the blade when in his death form, as the Katana fits his body type better than a scythe.

Summoning toads were easier than anticipated, not only does he have the massive chakra reserves necessary, but Kyuubi doesn't mess with his chakra control anymore, making things so much easier.

"That is so unfair." Jiraiya said as he saw Naruto Summon Gamaken on his first try. He didn't even summon a tadpole, which would lead to endless teasing by the sage.

" **Jiraiya, why did you summon me here?"** Gamaken question, as he looked around the training ground.

"Jiraiya didn't summon you, I did." Naruto stated from on top of the toads, as he looked down at the ground. Just realizing how large the toad was.

"" **Hmm?"** The Giant toad said, just realizing a Blonde Haired boy was standing on top of his head.

"Yeah, the Pervy Sage is over there." Naruto continued looking down at the giant toad. He knew it wasn't the boss toad, as Jiraiya already explained all of the toads that could be summon to him, as well as their battle styles and abilities. So he knew that he summoned Gamaken, a battle toad.

" **Ohh, well then, I will let the boss now that we have a new summoner."** Gamaken said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Take Two." Naruto muttered, going through the hands seals again, while channeling more chakra than before into it.

Slamming his hand down, a giant puff of smoke erupted from the seal on the ground.

" **JIRAIYA, WHY DID YOU SUMMON ME?!"** A giant red toad said in a booming voice.

'Why do they think it is Jiraiya?' Naruto mentally cried to himself.

"He didn't summon you, Gamabunta, I did." Naruto said, once again from the top of a giant toad, thought this one was slightly larger than Gamaken.

" **Hah! As if a brat like you could summon me here!"** Gamabunta laughed out loud at the thought.

Unknown to him, Naruto started to twitch and tremble.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME A BRAT? AND BY THE WAY I DID SUMMON YOU HERE, IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE IT, THEN YOU CAN TAKE YOUR COMMENTS, SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS AND LET THE DIE THERE!" Naruto yelled out, finally having enough of everyone not believing his word.

'Gaki is sooo going to get it.' Jiraiya though tom himself, though he couldn't help but have a flash back about a certain red head yelling at him for peaking on her.

Unknown to Jiraiya, Gamabunta was also having flashbacks to the same red head, when Minato first introduced them.

" **Well, if you are telling the truth, then you must pass my test, and them we need to share a drink to seal the deal."** Gamabunta said, finally getting out of his memories.

"What is the test?" Naruto asked, breathing heavily from his shouting.

" **All you have to do is to say on my head until sun set. If you fall off, then the test is over and you fail."** Gamabunta replied, as he tensed his legs to prepare to jump.

 **Page Break**

" **Congrads Brat, You are now the summoner of the Toads."** Gamabunta said, as he and the blonde haired boy finished the test, while sharing a cup of Sake. Thanks to a rather useful henge, Naruto managed to get a few bottle, one to share, the rest is for himself, and his grandfather, after the Chunin Exams. He still had one week remaining, and he planned to go shopping one last time. There were three things he needed to help with his genjutsu problem and complete the whole Grim Reaper look. Hey, he was twelve; he can still act like a child, since he never really had the chance to, Damn Villagers. Besides, he has an idea about using sand like Gaara. The red headed may be a psycho, but that sand was useful.

This caused him to go through town and get his purchases, while talking with Kurenai again over a plate of Dango.

'Tired of Ramen, who could possibly be tired of the food of the gods?' Naruto thought glumly to himself as he sat next to the red eyed beauty as they shared a plate of Dango. While talking about random things, though Genjutsu came up more often, as they both shared a passion for it. Well, Kurenai did, Naruto was still working over his ideas to actually preform the art, as he couldn't uses Genjutsu with regular means as his chakra control will never allow the more advanced Genjutsu. He can only really dispel them.

 **Page Break**

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Chunin Exam Finals." A Jonin said, chewing a senbon his mouth.

Gathered around him were the Genin who passed the preliminary rounds, well except for the Uchiha, and Naruto.

"Please, everyone but Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto leave the field." The man continued, as all of the Chunin candidates left, with the exception of Neji, who stood in the center of the field.

"Humph, the dobe must have run off as he knew that I would have one." Neji said snidely, with Genma looking at his with disgust.

'With that arrogance, I am placing my bet with the Naruto Kid.' Genma said, looking around the arena.

"If Naruto does not show up, he will be disqualified." Genma announced as the stadium waited in complete silence.

"Don't worry, I am here." A voice called out, as a black robed figure appeared in the field, with a swirl of black rose petals.

 **In The Stands**

"That's Naruto?" Sakura asked out loud, with Ino right beside her, who nodded mutely, too shocked to say anything.

The boy certainly had changed, before he was loud and obnoxious orange wearing kid. Now, he was tall, quiet, dark, and mysterious.

Naruto did go through a drastic change for one; he was wearing a ragged cloak, with the hood pulled up. No one could see his face as it was covered in a pitch black shadow. He raised his left hand and on it was an hourglass on his left hand on a chain, with prayer beads along his wrist. The Hourglass was pitch black, with bones and skulls along the sides. The Prayer beads were crimson red and, covered in seals. To top everything off was a Scythe and a Katana strapped onto his back in an X formation. Along with the Black Rose petals continuing to swirl around him, as if they had a mind of their own. All in all, it made him look like the Grim Reaper, who just came back from reaping a poor soul, or coming from a funeral.

 **In the Field**

"Doesn't matter that you changed your looks, fate has decreed that I will win." Neji said to the boy who stood silently.

He put on a false bravo, hiding the fear he felt. The hooded boy seemed to cause the air to chill twenty degrees, and what should be his face, was covered in a shadow. The darkness seemed to pull him in, as he gazed in the dark abyss, watching it swirl and turn, almost in a hypnotizing way. Quickly shaking off what he thought as a genjutsu, he focused on the rest of the boy's body.

Most of it was covered in the cloak, no doubt hiding a multitude of surprises, but he could tell that the cloak was covered in seals. Their usage he could only guess.

Activating his Byakugan he tried to peer through the cloak and the shadow, but something was blocking his vision.

Naruto meanwhile was smirking, not that anyone could tell, one of the benefits of Jiraiya's modifications to the cloak was being impervious to Dojutsu, and preventing someone removing the hood. Only he could do that, as well as those useful climate control seals, otherwise he would be dying of heat stroke by now.

"Alright then, if you are both ready, begin." Genma said, finally getting out of his shock at the blondes new and improved look.

Once the fight has been called, Naruto and Neji stood there, waiting for the other to make their move. Normally Naruto would be first to react, thought through the memories of Orochimaru, and training from Jiraiya, he learned the benefits of waiting. After all, it is easier to defend than attack in most cases with exceptions of course.

Neji on the other hand grew tired of waiting, so he charged in with decent speed for a Genin and channeled chakra to his fingers, heading right for Naruto's Heart.

Meanwhile, Naruto smirked, already planning a counter attack. Neji's speed was pitiful compared to Jiraiya's. Who was even holding back a great deal, he allowed Neji to come close, and not even moving sent a swarm of black rose petals at the boy.

Unfortunately, Neji saw the chakra channeled in those flowers, so he decided to see what they were supposed to do.

Neji avoided most of the flowers, but three did manage to hit him. One in the cheek and two in his left and right arm respectfully.

"What was that supposed to do Dead Last, they don't even do anything." Neji taunted, not feeling anything from the supposed 'Danger'. Only to realize that a warm substance was running down his cheek and his arms. Wiping it away, he noticed that it was his blood.

 **Kage Stands**

"Deception is a Ninjas greatest tool." Sarutobi Hiruzen thought to himself as he watched his surrogate grandson make a rather chilling technique. The ability to make flowers into blades, sharp enough for a ninja to not notice they were cut until the blood started to flow was useful. The Black Roses were also a nice touch.

 **On the Field**

"Way to go dead last, you already showed your trump card." Neji said, now even more confident in his guarantied win. Naruto's only response was a tilted head and his hourglass and prayer beads reappearing. Only the sand in the hourglass was running out, about only a few seconds were left.

Naruto finally grinned again, which no one could see again as his trap was in place. Death was ever patient, waiting to finally take a soul to their final destination.

Neji was still looking at the hourglass and noticed too late that the ground was slightly moving around him. His all-seeing eyes were not focused on the dangers under him; this would be his downfall. A swarm of black chains flew in a complete circle around him, and wrapped his hands, feet and body every part of him, leaving his head the only thing visible. As he struggled, Neji froze as a black and red sword appeared on his neck, cutting slightly that only a drop of blood fell out. The sword was one of the most recognizable in the Elemental Nations, and its appearance once more caused more than one person to gasp in surprise. Including a certain weapons mistress, who was angered that one of her hero's swords was being used by a dead last. After all, he wouldn't be able to do the sword justice. Neji looked up and saw the shadow that hid Naruto's face, who only tilted his head to the side again, as if daring him to try and get out.

"I Forfeit." Neji said, angered at himself for not paying attention.

"I know about your past, Fate is and never was the answer, a caged bird will peck at the lock until it is free, never giving up, so it can fly once more." Naruto whispered quietly in Neji's ear as the chains disappeared as if they were never there. Finished his peace the robbed boy sheathed his Katana and disappeared in another swirl of black rose petals.

 **In the Stands**

"He won." Ino said disbelievingly as she watched the former Dead Last win his fight with little trouble. Sakura could only nod, too surprised that the boy she used to beat up passed last year's rookie.

Tenten on the other hand, walked up to the robed boy with a pissed off expression on her face.

Naruto seeing the look mentally sighed and prepared for the onslaught of questions or demands.

"Were did you get that sword." Tenten demanded harshly to the boy, while everyone in the stadium watched her.

"It was a gift." Naruto responded as he looked at the girl's expression curiously.

"That is one of the most recognizable swords in the world, why would someone give an orphan that kind of a blade." Tenten said angrily again, now she wasn't usually this mad or rude, and Naruto knew that anger made people lash out. Though, even he had limits on how much he could take, a dig at his parents was one of those things that he couldn't take face down.

Drawing the sword faster than most could see, he placed the blade on the girl's neck, not drawing blood, but making her freeze all the same.

"Someone would give this sword to an orphan; after all it was formerly my mothers, so I have more of a claim to it than anyone else in the world." Naruto growled out as he pushed the blade slightly deeper into Tenten's neck, drawing one drop of blood. Not to mention creating black chains again from his chakra out of his back, showing the world that he was indeed the son of the Red Hot Blooded Habanero, who was famous for her chains and Kenjutsu skills.

Tenten meanwhile was staring into the shadow that his Naruto's face and was being pulled in by the strange ability it posed of drawing people in and never letting anyone escape. She did manage to shake it off ad return to her seat ashamed for her actions.

[Sorry about making the fight with Neji so short, felt that this would show that Naruto has changed drastically due to his training.]

"Would Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara please report to the arena." Genma said, as Gaara appeared in a swirl of Sand. Only, Sasuke never did arrive.

 **Up in the Kage Booth**

"Due to not arriving on time, Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified." Hiruzen announces, as the silence dragged on. This declaration was met with sounds pf protest, but he ignored them all and gestured the fights to continue.

[All other fights ore the same, as I am a bit lazy]

"Will Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara please report to the Arena." Genma said, as both combatants appeared with their respective Shunshin.

Before the Procter could declare the fight, a swirl of leaves appeared and Kakashi and Sasuke Finally arrived.

"We are not late right." Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"In fact you are, Sasuke has been disqualified." Genma said dryly, causing said Uchiha to shout angrily.

"I am an Uchiha; I should be allowed to fight!" Sasuke said angrily, looking at Gaara and charging at him.

His charge was intercepted by Naruto who knocked him out, and threw him to Kakashi.

"You really need to curb that arrogance." Naruto said emotionlessly to his sensei, who only stared at the robed boy in shock.

"Can we Begin." Naruto asked cheerfully as he turned around to face his opponents and snapping the Procter out of his musings.

"The Fight Between Gaara and Naruto Uzumaki, Begin." Genma said, jumping far away from the battle so he wouldn't have to risk his neck.

For a second, no one moved from their spots, until Gaara wanting to taste the blood of the young Uzumaki summoned a ball of compressed sand and hurled it at the boy.

The former Naruto would have screamed and dodged, the new Uzumaki merely cocked his body sideways, and tilted to the side, very similar to a certain snake Sannin.

When Naruto returned to his upright possession, he sprang into action and charged the unstable demon container, while unsheathing his Katana.

As the robbed boy approached, Gaara summoned more sand from his gourd and prepared to counter attack. Feet away from his target, Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed, using all of the speed gained from training with the Toad Sage, and appeared behind the Sand Shinobi. He channeled chakra into the blade to make it much sharped and started to uses the Kenjutsu that was a trademark of his mothers. Gaara feeling his armor being slashed to pieces sent a wall of sand behind him, while simultaneously repairing his armor.

'Ohh Fuck.' Naruto thought to himself as he dodged the giant wall of sand, only to come face to face with a horde of sand needles.

"Doton: Mud Wall" Naruto called out as he flew through handseals and spat out a decent wall of mud, protecting him from the needles. Only for his wall to be crushed by another wall of sand, by that time though, Naruto was long gone and closing in of the red head.

Gaara, not being able to see his opponent turned, feeling the air move behind him, only to receive a slash across his torso. The blade managed to finally punch through the armor, and mad a small cut. Though, this was enough to set the already unstable demon container into a frenzy.

"Blood, MY BLOOD!" Gaara said as he watched blood flow for the first time in his life. He then decided to encase himself into a dome of sand, thick enough to withstand regular attacks and started to go through a chain of Techniques.

"Ohh Hell No!" Naruto muttered to himself as he started to feel a buildup of Demonic Energy.

Creating two clones, who each started to go through their own sets of hand seals, Naruto himself started to create dozens of chakra chains inside of his sleeves and waited for the proper moment.

"Ninpo: Sound Wave!" Naruto clone number 1 said, creating a burst of sound waves directly to Gaara's Shield.

Not many people knew this, but the reason why Gaara's shell is impervious to most attacks is because of the tightly packed grains of sand, and the chakra flowing through out the shield to keep everything together. Even a water jutsu would only affect the surface and the rest of the sand dry. But, if you could destabilize the construct, then water jutsu would be far n=more effective. Which was the reason for the sound jutsu, to cause the sand to vibrate therefore destabilizing it and the chakra flow.

As the sound waves hit, you could see the sand becoming unstable, and the second Naruto clone finally finished his own setoff Handseals.

"Suiton: Gun Shot" The clone said, launching three orbs of water that impacted the shield, weakening the defense further.

Once they finished their tasks, the original Naruto launched his own chakra chains, punching through the sand like it was paper and preventing Gaara from moving, or finishing his jutsu.

Naruto finally ended the fight by knocking the boy out, and laying him on the ground.

 **Kage Seat**

"That sound wave was Orochimaru's technique, how did Naruto learn it?' Sarutobi Hiruzen thought to himself, as he had flashbacks to his own confrontation with his student in the lab. Orochimaru escaped using that very same jutsu, as well as destroying the entire lab in the process.

'HOW IN KAMI'S NAME DID THE BRAT GET MY JUTSU?' Orochimaru raged in the Kazekage's seat. He knew for certain that all of his jutsu were never written down preventing people from learning them. The only thing he did write down was experiments, as he couldn't remember everything that he did. So how did the brat learn it? Maybe it was something to do with the Kyuubi, after all no one knew what would have happen to a demon seal was in contact with his own cursed mark. Speaking of witch, he detected no connection with the boy; he was always connected to every cures mark as they keep a piece of his souls. But he could not feel Naruto's.

"Maybe the demon did destroy the seal." Orochimaru mused to himself.

'Sham, I could have learned a lot from him.' He continued to grouse to himself as he watched the blonde haired brat declared the winner of the match.

'Oh well, Gaara may be out of commission, but we could still cause some damage to this blasted place.' Orochimaru thought to himself as he gave the signal to start the invasion.

 **Back in the Arena**

Before the crowd had the change to applauded Naruto's victory, a swarm of feathers were created, putting most of the stadium to sleep.

'Genjutsu." Most of the Leave Ninja thought as they dispelled the illusion and saw the sand and sound turn on the leave.

In just a few seconds the entire stadium went from c0omplete silence to mass chaos. Everyone were fighting each other, Civilians ran in fear, while jutsu, kunai and shuriken were launched into the crowds and into the enemies.

Naruto himself dispelled the illusion quickly and joined the fray, and he killed three Oto Nin before they could launch a fire jutsu at civilians. Hot giving himself time to recognize his first kill, he set off to continue the fighting, while creating more clones to protect key points in the village, like the academy.

He quickly realized that he did not have enough chakra to continue fighting on his own, so he turned to the trump card, the seal of the Shinigami. Power quickly filled his veins and he projected an aura of black chakra, with the feel and smell of death and decay in the air.

The sudden feel of death caused most of the enemy shinobi to pause, allowing Naruto a change to draw his Scythe and kill three before they recovered. Quickly being surrounded, he raised his hourglass and intoned with a chilling voice. [Think Malthael's Voice from Diablo 3 Reaper of Souls trailer.]

"Death Style: Sands of Time." He intoned, as the hourglass glowed a menacing black, while sand with black streaks flew at the enemy and encased them in a swirling mass. Soon after, the sand returned to its container and the only thing that was left of the enemy ere skeletons, and they too were rotting quickly away. Turning to the next batch, he raised his hand again, only this time the prayer beads started to glow a blood red and started to rattle like a rattlesnake's tail, while the Nin who diverted their attention to them were sucked in a Genjutsu.

"Genjutsu: Valley of the Damned." Naruto intones as he watched the victims succumb to the effects.

The four Nin who were trapped tried in vain to escape, only for their effort to fail. Instead they looked at their surrounded and felt fear, far more than the fear they felt for Orochimaru.

What they saw was a valley, completely surrounded by mountains as high as the Land of Clouds, but this valley was also made of lava and Obsidian, Filled with nightmarish creature, demon or monster couldn't even describe what they saw. They saw people with blades, blow torches and whatnot for their heads. Hellish mutations of animals, fusions of animals like a horse mixed with a tiger, or a cat that was the size of a Bijuu, only with ten heads and one tail. Overlooking it all was a man sitting on a thrown filled with bones and black leather, with Goat horns and hooves, along with a blade tipped tail with black hair and red skin. The man turned his attention to the four Nin, and his eyes were like black coals, staring into the soul. He simple pointed his hand at them, and they were dragged in into the center of the valley. Tied up like dogs, they watched as the demon horde enclosed on them, and felt their bodies being ripped apart and devoured by the creatures. They felt every injury inflicted upon them, the teeth ripping them apart their organs being passed around and small parts being ripped off. All the while the Devil looked on with a small smile on his face, as if watching a minor squabble with a group of kids. The smell of brimstone and sulfur was in the air, until the smell of blood soon joined in. This all was too much for the four Nin, as their sanity shattered like a broken mirror.

In the real world, Naruto watched emotionlessly as the four enemies thrashed and screamed to the heavens, until their hearts gave out from the fear and they died. He shook off his thoughts as he continued his massacre. Enemies fell before his Scythe, dozens were cut in half, vertically or horizontally, while others were decapitated or another grievous injury. Like an arm chopped off, or their guts being torn to shreds.

Turning to another group of enemies, he went through another set of Hand signs while taking a deep breathe.

"Death Style: Screaming Vengeance." He intoned as he launched a pitch black ball at the enemy group, this ball also had a white skull at the front, while unleashing a horrible scream, as if someone swore vengeance on those who wronged them. The ball hit dead center of an enemy Kunoichi's chest and expanded outward in a bubble. The bubble was about ten feet long and ten feet wide, the inside was completely shrouded in a black mist. Once the mist lifted, what was once ten Nin was only a pile of blood and flesh. Everything inside was cut to shreds, while also being putt in a meat grinder then a meat tenderizer, similar to one who swore vengeance and was unleashing their retribution on their enemy.

He barely gave the remains a glance as he continued on, going to help Kurenai who had her hands full with five sand and sound Chunin and two Jonin.

 **With Kurenai**

'Damn it!' The red haired beauty thought to her as she dodged another wind jutsu from the sand Jonin. Despite killing plenty of enemies, more just seemed to take their place and continue to wear her down. Not to mention that her skills besides Genjutsu were barely Jonin, which is something she will fix if she survives this encounter. She was shaken from her musings by receiving a nasty gash across her stomach.

"Death Style: Black Sacrament" Naruto intones, as he appeared next to Kurenai, as a black seal like structure spread from his feet. Ten spears of darkness floated up from the center of the seal, and impaled ten shinobi before they could get away. Soon, they seemed to get older and older, as if the life was being sucked out of them. Once they were nothing more than skin and bones, a giant ball of green energy was gathered from the spears and into Naruto hand, disappearing inside of his cloak.

"Death Style: Life Transfer." Naruto said again, grabbing Kurenai's hand and transferring the life energy he stole and healed he cuts and injuries, even the large one across her stomach.

"If we weren't fighting for our lives, I would kiss you right now." Kurenai said as the team of two finished off the rest of her attacks and they moved onto the next group.

"Afterward?" Naruto asked hopefully to his friend as he bisected another Oto Nin.

"If we live, then sure, but you will owe me a date afterward." Kurenai responded, and despite the situation blushed at the thought.

Naruto hearing this internally cheered like a fan boy, and continued onwards o help the next group, while leaving a clone with Kurenai just in case.

He stole a glans at the Kage box, only to become worried about a glowing purple barrier surrounded it.

"Jiji" Naruto muttered and began to make his way to the Kage Seats, while fighting and killing any enemy in his path.

As he got up to the roof, he was in for a treat as he saw what seemed to be the passed Hokages fight Sarutobi, while the snake sannin watched with glee. He tried to run at the barrier, only to be stopped by three ANBU.

"Don't, that barrier will burn anything it touches." The ANBU with the bear mask said, as the group watched their leader fight for his life. Naruto was busy trying to find a way to help his Jji, but he knew that he wasn't close to being strong enough to fight the past Hokages of the Snake Sannin. He looked at the Barrier, and noticed a flaw; there was no roof to completely seal it away, that men that the ANBU could jump over it if they had a boost, or a wall to climb on. Now he may not be able to provide a sufficient boost, but he can make a wall.

If I make a mud wall, can you use it to jump to the other side?" Naruto asked the group, snapping them out of their own thoughts; they looked at him and nodded.

'Kyuubi, a boost please.' Naruto asked as he started to go through hand signs.

"Doton: Mud Wall." Naruto called out, as he channeled a combination of his and Kyuubi's energy, creating a bigger wall than he could do alone. Once the wall was formed, the ANBU gave him a salute and disappeared in a blur up its side. Naruto meanwhile turned back to the battle and watched a giant three headed snake appear, only to be crushed by a giant toad.

"Bought time Pervy Sage." Naruto muttered as he ram towards the village.

For the next three hours, Naruto fought to protect his home from destruction and killing anyone in his way. He was a force all on his own, using his jutsu, his scythe, chains, roses and even poison. As one poor bastered found out the hard way, he is busy vomiting and bleeding through the mouth, nose and eyes. While having horrible spaz attacks, and will eventually die.

The poison was mainly for the roses if he decided to place them there, but they work just fine anyway.

"Death Style: Black Miasma." Naruto intoned once more as he encased an entire street with a black fog. The enemies trapped in it immediately started to decay and die, while their screams split the afternoon air. He quickly went to the next street and slashed and hacked his way through them, but eventually even his staminal started to give out, while Kyuubi gave him some energy to keep going. Even that was starting to take a tool on his body. A few minutes later, he was too exhausted to even stand, so he passed out in the middle of a roof, the last thing he saw was Kurenai running towards him.

 **That's that, hoped you enjoyed it and please review or send my any ideas you have for jutsu, weapons poisons or anything really. Love the feedback and I will see you next time.**

 **Jutsu List**

 **Death Style: Screaming Vengeance**

 **B-rank, shoots a pitch black orb from the user with a single white skull at the front. Creates a screaming noise as it flies through the air, when hit by an object, explodes out wards and encases anyone within a ten foot range into it. Unable to escape, those trapped inside will be butchered from blades created by the dome**

 **Death Style: Sands of Time**

 **A-Rank, imbues the sand with Death Energy, and replicates the powers of time, by forcibly aging the body until nothing but bones remain.**

 **Death Style: Black Sacrament**

 **S-Rank creates a seal under the user and creates spears made from death energy that seem to be made from shadows. These spears will drain the life force of the ones hit and give it to the user. The user can then use that energy as a replacement for medical jutsu, or a destructive technique.**

 **Death Style: Life Transfer [Can only be used after Black Sacrament]**

 **S-Rank uses the energy gained from Black Sacrament and gives it to one who is injured, healing their injuries and replacing some of their chakra. If used by one who is not injured, will cause cancer in the body, almost untreatable.**

 **Death Style: Black Miasma**

 **A-Rank, the user spews out a dense black fog in an area, anyone inside will immediately started to decay and die. From the skin to the rest of the body.**

 **Genjutsu: Valley of the Damned**

 **A-Rank, trapped the ones affected in a representation of hell, pain or chakra will not allow them to escape, only the emotion of joy will allow those trapped escape. No other emotion will suffice.**


	3. Chapter 3 A New Hokage

**Hello every one I'm back, sorry for the wait. Had a brief writers block but I got out of it. Hope you enjoy it. So please read and relax, also I enjoy the reviews. Thought there is something I want to say to those morons who are trying to flame me. TO SAID MORON WHO ARE FLAMING ME: YOU CAN GO FUCK YOUSELF. THIS IS A FUCKIG FANFICTION, I CAN BASH OR CREATE ANYTONE OR THING THAT I WANT TO. AND IF YOU DIDN'T READ WHAT I SAID IN THE LAST CHAPETE. I WILL ONLY BE BASHING PEOPLE UNTIL THE THREE YEAR TIMESKIP. THIS SHOWS DEVELOPMENT TO CHARACTERS AND WHAT NOT. SO TAKE YOUR FLAMES SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS AND LET THEM DIE THERE.**

 **Now that the rant is over, please enjoy**

"Talking" 'Thinking' **"Bijuu/Summon Talking" 'Bijuu/summon thinking'**

 **Ch. 3**

" _The tragedy of life is not death, but what we let die inside of us while we live." Norman Cousins_

"Ugh" Naruto groaned out as he opened his eyes, only to shout as he was blinded by the harsh white sealing.

"That Hurt." Naruto muttered as he sat up and slowly opened his eyes, allowing his eyes to become used to the harsh white walls of the hospital.

Looking around he noticed he was the only one in the room, with his equipment neatly folded in the chair next to him.

Slowly getting up, he pit on his clothing and left the room, avoiding the nurse who tried to stop him from leaving.

'Honestly, you would think to believe when you say that you feel fine.' Naruto thought to himself as he walked out of the hospital and headed for the Hokage's Tower.

'Judging by the height of the sun, it was about noon. So Jiji will probably be in his office.' Naruto thought as he continued walking. Looking around, it seemed that the damages from the invasion were fixed. With a few holes or slash marks here and there.

"How long was I out?" He muttered, after all, no one could repair that much in only one night, or even a day.

Finally reaching the tower, he barged in the Office, finally seeing his Jiji sitting at his desk working on paper work and smoking his pipe. Though he could tell that the Hokage was covered in bandages, buy his very careful movements, trying to avoid reopening his wounds.

"Hey Jiji!" Naruto exclaimed, announcing his presents to his surrogate grandfather.

"Hello Naruto-Kun, I hope you slept well." Hiruzen said, looking from the massive pile of paperwork he had.

"How long was I out anyway?" Naruto asked as he sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"You were out for five days; the medics said that you received damage from your coils." Sarutobi said, looking at hos surrogate grandson.  
"Hmm, well I feel fine now, how was the invasion." Naruto said.

"All in all, pretty good, most of the enemies were missing nin, who were constantly moving, so they couldn't train. Others were barely Genin in skill. All they had was a special weapon or ability that made up for that fact. So we didn't suffer too many loses, thought that three headed snake caused some problems, and I will have to thank you for defeating Gaara, preventing the possible release of the Ichibi, as well as defeating so many enemies." The Hokage said, praising Naruto, who was still unused to positive feedback.

"Due to your abilities, I have decided to present you with the rank of Chunin." The Hokage said, pulling out a Chunin vest along with a Tanto.

"Thanks Jiji." Naruto said with a small voice as he took his cloak off and out on the vest. It was the first time Hiruzen saw the boy without his cloak, and he was surprised. Instead of the orange jumpsuit, he saw black and grey armor similar to ANBU. He had a Black shirt, and pants, with grey bracers and shin-guards.

"Anyway, I will give you a week off before you are put into active duty." Hiruzen as Naruto finished putting the vest and then cloak on.

"I would recommend going to Ichiraku Ramen and seeing a certain red eyed Kunoichi." The Hokage said with a gleam in his eye.

"When you were out, she was most frantic and worried." The Hokage continued, practically oozing mischievousness, as if he knew something Naruto was clueless about.

"Ok Jiji, see you tomorrow." Naruto said with a slight shiver after the Hokage sent him a look that seemed to promise pain, but he wouldn't be the one delivering it.

 **Page Break**

It was an apprehensive Naruto that walked into his favorite Ramen store and sat down next to Kurenai who was busy eating her noodles.

"Uhh, Hi." Naruto said as he sat down, only to have his head hit by a ladle, with an angry ramen waitress looking at him. Along with another angry red eyed beauty. Both were also leaking killing intent, which even made Kyuubi shutter in Naruto's mind.

" **You sir, are a dead man."** Kyuubi said from the boy's mindscape.

"You sir have a lot of nerve just saying "high", after you worried us for five days." Kurenai said, grinding her teeth together.

"Sorry?" Naruto weakly offered as he laid o the floor.

"You will have some major ass kissing to do, in order for use to forgive you. Ayame said, while leaning down along with Kurenai. Both sharing a glance at each other, silently convening an agreement over something, what Naruto didn't know, but he felt his beloved Gama-Chan shutter in his pocket while his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Fine." Naruto said weakly as the two women smiled and lifted him up as if nothing happened.

"You can start by going shopping with us, and then taking me on a date." Kurenai said with a coy smile on her face.

"You are paying for everything by the way." Ayame said, calling from the kitchen, while fixing up Naruto's usual.

"But we are glade that you are ok." Teuchi said as he came out of the back of the restaurant.

"Hey wait a minute, I thought I get a kiss, and then I take you on the date." Naruto said to Kurenai as Ayame brought out a massive bowl of Miso Ramen.

"That was before you were in the hospital worrying us all sick." The red eyed said with a smile.

"Damn." Naruto muttered as he dug into his Ramen.

"If you play your cards right, I am sure that I would kiss you. Only after the date though." Kurenai said, brining Naruto's mood up.

"Fine, I will pick you up tomorrow night at seven." Naruto blurted without thinking, much to the surprise of the Genjutsu mistress and the two Ramen Chefs.

"Fine, you got a date." Kurenai said, finishing and paying her ramen while walking out.

"The three of us will be going shopping after you are done thought." She said, watching the blonde slump his shouldered and sigh.

"Fine." He muttered as he continued eating.

 **Page Break**

It was about ten at night when Naruto final returned to his apartment after going shopping with Kurenai and Ayame. He could now understand what Shikamaru always said. "Women are Troublesome."

Though he did slightly enjoy himself, though having to pay for clothes and other things was not fun. Or the fact that he had to carry all of the bags himself.

The duo made sure to tease him about blushing as they bought undergarments. He didn't even know that that much lace could exist. Not that he didn't enjoy the thoughts of seeing them wear those undergarments.

What he wasn't' a pervert as he didn't actively look at nude women, but he was a teenager with hormones. So it is natural.

His did know they only went in that clothing section just to make him uncomfortable. Their satisfied smiles were the biggest clue. Also that fact that he did have to buy everything also helped. Thankfully they did stop before all of his money was one. Though they certainly made a very large dent in his wallet.

With a tired sigh Naruto changed into his night clothes and went to sleep, while mentally planning to do for the date. He will have to ask Jiji or maybe Iruka about what to do.

 **Page Break**

"Well, I may not be the best on the Dating subject, but I would recommend a nice restaurant while wearing nice clothes to start." Iruka said to Naruto while he was grading papers. It was a shock to the teachers as his favorite student came running into his office yelling about what to do with a date.

"Jiji recommended that too." Naruto said as he sat across his old sensei.

"Well, go shopping, get a good Kimono, and then get the reservation of a good restaurant. Nothing too expensive, but a nice one." Iruka said.

"I would personally recommend the Shadow Leaf. They have good food with decent prices, nothing to extravagant, and good for a first date. Then afterward, go for a walk in the park or something." Iruka finished.

"Ok, thanks Iruka-Sensei." Naruto said, racing off. He only had seven hours to get everything ready. He hoped everything turned out well.

 **Page Break**

It was a very nervous Naruto who walked to Kurenai's apartment at seven. He knocked on the door, and waited with baited breathe. He spent most of the day getting ready, he had reservations and a nice walk planned, which will lead to his favorite spot at in the village.

He also spent hours trying to figure out what to say or even do, Kyuubi wasn't much help either. All he recommended was getting her drunk and then having sex. Which Naruto immediately rejected, he will never take advantage of a woman in his life.

"Hello Naruto-Kun." Kurenai said, knocking Naruto out of his thoughts, and then putting him in a trance as he looked at her.

She was wearing a black and red kimono, along with high heels. The kimono itself covered everything, but it did accent her curves. Not to mention that her hair was combed and fell right to her back, while wearing red lipstick and a touch of mascara.

All in all, she was gorgeous.

To Kurenai, Naruto himself was rather handsome. He did comb his hair slightly, though the spikes remained, he was wearing a nice black kimono, with a orange outline. He still had his ninja sandals, but the kimono did shoe his muscles, which also showed that he kept his body in fine form.

"Shall we depart?" Naruto asked, breaking himself out of his stupor and holding out his arm.

"We shall." Kurenai responded as the duo walked into the street and towards the Shadow Leaf.

"Were we going?" Kurenai said as they walked in the street.

"I have made reservations to the Shadow Leaf." Naruto responded as they made their way to the market district.

The two did make it to the mentioned restaurant as they walked in.

"Table for two, under Uzumaki." Naruto said, to the waiter, who checked the register.

"Yes, please follow me." The waitress said, leading the couple towards the back of the restaurant next to a window.

The couple sat down, and they started to make small conversation. They continued to talk as they food arrived and when they were done.

After Naruto paid, he lead his date to the top of the Hokage mountain and they watched the stars in a comfortable silence.

He then walked her home at about nine o'clock.

"We should do this again sometime." Kurenai said, as they reached her apartment door.

"Yeah, how bought next week on Thursday." Naruto said, looking at his date. He was surprised that everything had gone so well. He was expecting a drunken villager, or even himself saying the wrong thing. Either of which would have made the date sour. But none of that happened, they each had a great time with small talked and whatnot.

"Well, I am free, so I will take you up on that offer." Kurenai said. She did have a good time; Naruto was a gentleman, held the door for her, and pulled out her seat. He even actually listened to her. He only looked in her eyes, not anywhere else. All in all, the night was perfect. Her favorite oar was when they laid on the ground and watched the starts from the Hokage Mountain; she could see why that is Naruto's favorite place now. Thought, she can still see Naruto fidgeting telling her that he didn't know what to do next.

'Ahh, the Hell with it.' Kurenai thought with a little exasperation. She then leaned in and kissed the blonde boy on the lips. It was nothing but a small chaste kiss, though it did have an undertone of something more later on. If the blonde knucklehead does things right, and isn't a total perv.

Naruto meanwhile has shut down; it wasn't every day were a beautiful woman like Kurenai kisses you. He did have enough sense to kiss her back, but he was dead to the world. He didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but to him, it lasted days. Eventually they separated, with Naruto having a glazed look in his eyes.

"Yeah, uhh, I will see you tomorrow?" Naruto said, stuttering out.

"Yes I will be Ichiraku around noon." Kurenai giggled at Naruto's look, along with his lost expression. He truly didn't know what to do now.

"Well, goodnight, and Naruto I did have a good time." Kurenai said, unlocking her apartment and closing the door softly.

Naruto meanwhile stared at the door for a second and walked out of the complex in a daze. He finally snapped out of his thoughts, and pumped his fist in the hair, while lowering his head looking at the ground. He looked totally ridiculous, but he could care less.

Kurenai saw him in her window, smiling softly and shaking her head at his antics.

 **Page Break**

Naruto woke up at seven the next day, he then immediate began to train, after all, he was not strong enough to face Orochimaru during the invasion, which made him feel weak, as he couldn't help his Jiji.

This is where he swore never to allow that to happen again. So he summoned hundreds of clones and got to work. Mainly mastering his jutsu, while learning more about seals, genjutsu and creating his own jutsu. After all, if no one knew what jutsu you used, blocking it will become much harder.

He even learned some of the Kyuubi's jutsu due to the deal. Though, those were highly destructive and cost a lot of Chakra. He preserved thought, and continued training.

At noon, he stopped and went to his favorite Ramen shop, getting a large lunch. Still technically training, as he left a horde of clone to do the work.

"So, how did the date go?" Ayame asked, as she delivered another steaming bowl of Ramen to the blonde boy.

"It went just fine, better than I expected actually." Naruto responded, digging in and eating as much as he could.

"Yes, it was a spectacular date." Kurenai said, walking into the stand, sitting next to the gorging boy.

"You don't do anything inappropriate did you?' Teuchi said, with a small glare at the duo.

His question did cause Naruto to choke on his noodles and Kurenai to blush.

"No, nothing like that happened." Naruto said with a massive blush o his face.

"Good, I do not that that to happen for a few years yet." Teuchi said with a hard glare in his eyes.

"Anything else?" Ayame said, ignoring her father

"Well, we did kiss." Kurenai said with a small blush on her face.

"OH, that's good!" Ayame squealed, acting like a school girl.

Naruto meanwhile blushed again and ate his noodles in silent, too embarrassed to talk.

A few hours later, Naruto walked to the Hokage Tower, ready to find out the identity of his father.

 **Page Break**

"Hey Jiji." Naruto said, appearing in the office in a swirl of black roses.

"Hello Naruto how was the date?" Hiruzen asked as he worked on paper work.

"I was fine, but you said that I could learned about my father." Naruto said, causing Hiruzen to look up and see the boy's hopeful expression.

"Fine, he managed to leave a small scroll before he died." Hiruzen said, standing up and walking over to his bookshelf, removing books as he went, revealing a safe in the very back.

Putting in the combination, he opened the safe and pulled out three scrolls.

"Now, the first scroll is his letter to you, while the other two hold his Ninjutsu and his Taijutsu." Sarutobi explained, handing the three to Naruto.

Naruto accepted the three scrolls with trembling hands and opened the one addressed to him.

 **Dear Naruto**

 **If you are reading this, then Hiruzen has declared you a Chunin and ready to know my identity. If you haven't guessed, but I am Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage. More importantly, I am your father. As I am writing this, the Kyuubi is already wreaking havoc and I must stop it. The only way is to seal it within a newborn. You. You may hate me for this burden, but I have expressed my wish to see you as they hero that you are You are the only thing keeping the demon at bay. Also, beware of a man with an orange swirl mask. He was the one to release the Kyuubi in the first place from you mother Kushina. I am running out of time, so I will have to end this soon. I have left three of my most prized jutsu in two scrolls. The Hirashin, Rasengan and the Hummingbird Style which is my Taijutsu. I want you to know that I loved you the second that I knew you were on the way. Please forgive me from what I am about to do.**

 **Love**

 **Minato Namikaze. Your Father**

As Naruto was reading, he could not prevent the flow of tears from escaping him. He wanted to be angry at his father, but he couldn't. The note was messy and indicated that Minato was indeed in a hurry. Naruto meanwhile cried, he could have had a family if not for the masked man. Though, the past is in the past and can't be changed. Though if he ever sees that masked man, he will destroy him, that is a promise.

 **Page Break**

Another few days passed with Naruto growing steadily stronger. This was thanks to the Kyuubi being a slave driver and Naruto himself being full of determination. So he only stops when he passes out, and the next day he starts all over again.

In this time, he was trying to learn the Rasengan and the Hirashin, along with the humming bird style. The Hirashin would have to wait as it required a massive understanding of Fuinjutsu.

The Rasengan thought was easier. He managed to pass the first and second stage in only three days with clones, the third was giving him some problems, but in time he will master the Rasengan and then ad his affinity to it. Minato did mention that the Rasengan was an incomplete jutsu.

Another few days have passed with Naruto going on active duty again and being sent on missions. Mainly c-Rang like escort and delivery missions, though he did receive two bandit elimination missions. All missions completed without much fuss.

He did go on a few other dates with Kurenai, all of which ended well. They even decided to become Boyfriend and Girlfriend, which lead to endless teasing from Jiraiya, Ayame, Kakashi, Teuchi and Hiruzen.

All good things must come to an end though; he was now on a mission with Jiraiya to look for the next Hokage. The greatest medical Nin in the world, Tsunade Senju.

 **Page Break**

"All right lover boy, while we search for Tsunade, we will be training as well." Jiraiya said, as the duo sat down to sleep after a day or tree hopping.

"The faster we find Tsunade, the faster we go home." Jiraiya continued as he and Naruto sat up and began to spar.

"Were are we going to find her anyway?" Naruto asked as he dodged a punch and landed a kick to the gut.

"She is a notorious gambler and an Alcoholic. So Tanzaku Gai will be our best bet, as the town is famous for their casinos and bars." Jiraiya replied, ducking under a katana swipe and hitting his student with a massive roundhouse.

 **Page Break**

It only took the duo a few days to reach a town near Tanzaku Gai, so while Jiraiya was out searching for info on Tsunade, Naruto was in the room practicing his seals. In particular, a paralyze seal.

Knock Knock

"What the?" Naruto questioned as he walked to the door. He was expecting Jiraiya to take another few hours at least. So, picking up all of his equipment, he walked to the door and opened it.

Only to come face to face with a fish man and what seemed to be older Sasuke.

"Yo." Naruto said, waving at the duo, channeling his inner Kakashi. While also causing the two Nin to sweat drop.

 **In Konoha**

"I RUBBED OFF ON SOMEONE!"Kakashi mentally yelled out in his coma. Which he was put under after a run in with Itachi.

 **Back in the Hotel**

"He's got guts I will give him that." Kisame replied as he watched the blonde hair kid lean into the door frame.

"Naruto-Kun I need you to come with us." Itachi said as he watched Naruto stand straight.

"I may be a Knuckle head, but I a, not about to follow two guys that I don't even know. That is just weird. For all I know, you guys could be Pedophiles." Naruto said, causing the duo to eye twitch at the insult.

"I can assure you that we are not Pedophiles." Itachi said with the same monotone voice.

"ITACHI!" A voice screamed out from the other side of the hall. All three people turned and saw Sasuke with electricity coming from his hand.

"I have despised you ever since that night. Prepare to DIE." Sasuke said, screaming at the end as he charged. Itachi was having none of that thought and grabbed his brother's wrist and put the boy in a Genjutsu from what Naruto could tell.

"You are still weak." Itachi said as Sasuke screamed inside of the Genjutsu.

"Now that the distractions are out of the way, can you please come with use Naruto?" Itachi said as if nothing happened.

"Well, considering the fact you just knocked a leaf Nin out, I will not." Naruto replied as he threw his paralyze seal at the big blue guy, who dodged the piece of paper. Giving Naruto enough time to pull out an explosive tag and threw it on the floor. Setting it off, he jumped out the window and raced to the forest. He barely managed to get to the boundary before the duo intercepted him.

"That's it; I am going to shave his legs off." Kisame said, raising his sword ready to swing.

'Shit.' Naruto thought as he pulled out his mother's katana and blocked. As the two enemies were fighting, Itachi was going through quick hand signs and spat out a massive fireball. Far bigger than the one Sasuke could make.

This forced Naruto to disengage, as he jumped back, he summoned his hourglass and channeled regular chakra into it.

"Sand Style: Needle Swarm." Naruto said, as a massive wave of san erupted from the hourglass. It then took the form of hundreds of small needles and launched at the Akatsuki Duo.

Itachi dodges, while Kisame merely put his blade in front pf him, absorbing the chakra in the sand, while also preventing him from being harmed. Thought, a few needles managed to pierce his legs.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb." Kisame spat out as he spat out a large shark, headed right for Naruto.

While Naruto did doge, he was then locked in a battle with Itachi. Katana vs Kunai, Uzumaki Vs Uchiha.

"RASENGAN!" Jiraiya called out as he appeared behind Kisame and slammed the orb in the shark man's back.

"Kisame, pull back, we can't defeat both of them." Itachi said, as the duo jumped back and disappeared in the trees.

"Perfect timing Pervy Sage." Naruto said as he sat on the ground. The battle may have been short, but he never faced such strong opponents before, not even Orochimaru. Though, this time there were two of them.

"Don't mention it Gaki, come on, A contact reported that they saw Tsunade in Tazuna Gai." Jiraiya said as the two started to walk again. Though while they were walking, Naruto did leave behind some clones to train, and others to stand guard. If anyone appeared, they will dispel causing others to immediately dispel as well. The original Naruto will get a massive headache, but it was worth it.

 **Page Break**

It only took the duo another day to reach the town, once there; they felt the familiar snake presence.

"Orochimaru." Jiraiya and Naruto said at the same time.

"Come on, if Orochimaru is in the area, he must also be searching Tsunade." Jiraiya said as the two made haste into the town.

It took the two Nin three hours looking for Tsunade, even with Shadow Clones. They found her in a bar, along with another girl, who was carrying a pig.

"Tsunade-Chan, how nice to see you after all of these years." Jiraiya said joyfully as he sat at the same table as the other sannin.

"Jiraiya? Well today has been full of reunions." Tsunade said in a drunken slur. Naruto could tell that she was channeling chakra in her system, removing most of the alcohol though.

"Yes well, listen, we need you to come back to the village and become the Next Hokage." Jiraiya said, dropping the bombshell immediately.

"As If I would take that fool's job. Everyone besides Sarutobi-Sensei died young. It is a fool's errand, along with the Hokages who wanted to be in that office." Tsunade said with barely restoring anger at the thought.

At least they did something with their lives; I can't say the same for you." Naruto spat out. He usually wasn't this angry, but the blonde just insulted his dream. Which no one did, not to mention insulted his father. No one messes with his family.

"Oh yeah, I did plenty in my life than you boy." Tsunade countered, while Jiraiya tried and failed to calm Naruto down.

"Yet you waste your life drinking and gambling, allowing countless Ninja to die.. At least I am trying to make my life worth something. You are a useless drunk who lost their will. By the way, all of the Hokages did everything in their power to protect the village, putting their lives on the line to protect their home and their people. Yes most of the Hokages died doing so, but they at least save countless lives by giving up theirs. If you can't see that, then you are not worthy to be the Hokage." Naruto spat out as he walked out of the bar and into the trees to train.

"What a brat, what does he know?" Tsunade growled out as she finished another bottle of Sake.

"He knows more that you; after all, it was his dream to become Hokage and the leader of the Hidden leaf. He has suffered in his life thanks to that same village, but he preserved through it and moved on. That is something that you have never done Tsunade" Jiraiya said.

"Not to mention that the Hokage position also took his father away and prevented him from ever having a loving family for the first years of his life." Jiraiya continued as he too drank a bottle of Sake.

"Whatever." Tsunade said, as the three watched the boy leave.

"I hope you find happiness Tsunade, but I will warn you. If you decide to agree with Orochimaru's idea, whatever it is. I will destroy you along with the snake, and I will not regret it." Jiraiya said seriously as he too rises from his seat and left the bar.

At Jiraiya's look, Tsunade couldn't help but shutter. It was a long time since she saw Jiraiya serious. There was a reason why he was the most powerful Sanin. Even Orochimaru wouldn't fight Jiraiya if he was serious.

 **Page Break**

A week has passed since the confrontation between Tsunade and Naruto. They were still walking on egg shells with each other, but Tsunade had agreed to become Hokage. Though this was mainly after hearing Naruto's speech having another impact on he, along with Jiraiya's threat. But thanks to the brat's speech she found her Will of Fire once more. This also forced her to begin training again, and to lose her fear of blood. She did tell them all about Orochimaru's offer, and Jiraiya explained what Orochimaru planned to do. Needless to say that Tsunade was horrified about what she could have agreed to. The four did come up with a plan to defeat Orochimaru, but they knew that he would probably escape like the snake he is. They would still try though.

Finally the day arrived for the confrontation, and Tsunade traveled alone, while the other three stayed in the forest.

"Well Tsunade, Have you come to a decision?" Orochimaru asked as he appeared in the ground.

"Yes, you and your minion can die." Tsunade said, as she raised her fist and slammed it on the ground. Causing the ground to shoot up beneath the two Oto Nin, forcing them to jump out of the way. Tsunade knew that with Kabuto, there was no way that she could kill Orochimaru using a medical jutsu. So she went with the explosive and fun way.

The three others jumped out pf the Trees and intercepted Kabuto and Orochimaru who were about to attack Tsunade.

"Well, it certainly is a reunion." Orochimaru said, as Kabuto attacked Naruto and Shizune.

"Give up Naruto-Kun, you are no match for me." Kabuto taunted to the robed boy, who's answer was a swarm of rose petals.

"What is that supposed to do?" Kabuto taunted as watched the roses continue forward. He was saved by his instincts telling him to move out of the way, but he was not fast enough to avoid some of the petals. The roses did manage to inflict cuts on his arms and one on his leg.

"Interesting." Naruto muttered as he watched Kabuto's injures disappear as if it never happened.

"My Regeneration can even rival yours, as long as I have enough Chakra." Kabuto gloated.

" **Those Humans dare think that puny regeneration rivals Mine, The insolence of him."** Kyuubi roars from Naruto's mind as Naruto continued to watch Kabuto. That medical jutsu would seriously be a pain in the ass. Though if he could put a chakra draining seal on him, that might just work.

With this plan in mind, Naruto blurred from sight while reaching for the mention seal inside of his cloak.

The blonde haired boy appears behind the traitor, punching him in the back, while putting the seal in the back of Kabuto's leg. A place where it wasn't easily seen. He also put another right in the center of Kabuto's back, as he was busy regenerating the damaged area.

Unfortunately those seals were only the basics, so they did not absorb a lot of Chakra. However, they are slow enough were the one affected usually would notice the drain.

"We will be at this all day." Kabuto taunted again, only to receive another punch, but this time from Shizune.

"You seriously need to stop talking." Naruto taunted right back as Kabuto recovered from the surprise assault.

Their battle was interrupted as the three sannin summoned their respected summons.

" **Well, this is certainly a reunion."** Gamabunta said as the three animals stared each other down.

" **Orochimaru, you know that I do not like to be summoned. I will require 100 sacrifices after this."** Manda the snake boss said as he too looked at his opponents.

As the three stared each other down, Kabuto used the distraction to reappear next to Orochimaru.

"Well, this escalated quickly." Naruto deadpanned as he watched the three titans start their fight.

As he watched, he decided to prepare a few jutsu to attack from a distance. If he tried to get between them now, well he would be nothing but a red paste on the ground.

"Wait a Minute." Naruto said to himself as he remembered a certain jutsu gained from Orochimaru.

It was S-Rank due to the chakra cost, but he still had plenty to call from Not to mention the seal. Without further preamble, he went through the long chain of seals, finally ending on snake.

"Ninja Style: Eight Branches." Naruto called out as he quickly grew to Bijuu size, and became a representation of the Yamato no Orochi. A giant white snake, with eight heads and eight tails, bigger than the Hokage mountain.

His new form certainly gained the attention of the three battling summon, how paused to see what side this new opponent was on. After all, they didn't know it was Naruto. The only one who knew who it was Jiraiya as he remembered Naruto practicing this very technique. Well his clones were, the original was doing physical exercised at the time.

The giant snake quickly proved which side it was on, as it started to attack Manda with its fangs.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Kabuto called out as he summoned his own giant snake. Both of the snakes then teamed up to take down the giant threat, along with the Toad and the Slug.

'Fire Stream' Naruto thought as he channeled demon energy into his giant lungs, along with two of his eight heads.

The two mention heads unleashed a massive fire stream, incinerating the area around it and burning part of Manda's tail, as he tried to escape.

The other heads were busy keeping the other brown snake at bay.

"Gamabunta, I need more oil." Jiraiya called out to his friend as he went through his own hand seal.

" **Right."** Gamabunta said as he spit out another stream of toad oil.

"Toad Flame Bombs." Jiraiya said, as the massive flame thrower burned Naruto's captured snake, while Katsuyu spat out another acid slim bomb at Manda how appeared out of the ground.

'I will have to end this soon. I am running low on Chakra.' Naruto thought to himself as he channeled demonic energy into three of his heads fangs, while channeling the rest into the lungs once more.

'Thunder Fang" Naruto thought as three of his heads bit into the brown snake, electrocuting it from the inside out, while two other heads unleashed another fire stream at Manda, who managed to dodge in time.

'Damn, I have reached my limit.' Naruto thought to himself as he started to get smaller and smaller. In a last ditch effort, he did managed to damage Manda enough were one more shot would make him disappear.

' **That brat certainly displaces some characteristic of a snake. Maybe he would be more of a summoner than Orochimaru or Anko.'** Manda thought as he watched the eight headed snake disappears and the Blonde haired boy took his place.

' **Well, let's find out if he is worthy.** ' Manda thought as he curled within himself, protecting his face from Gamabunta's oil. He quickly summoned the snake which holds the snake contract and instructed him to see if the blonde haired boy was worthy to be their summoner. While also giving instructions to prevent others from seeing him. The small snake nodded and disappeared in the ground and headed to the boy who was busy panting on the ground to notice a small snake slither in one of his robe pockets.

His job done, Manda dismissed himself in a cloud of smoke, along with Gamabunta and Katsuyu.

"Well it has been fun, but I believe we must get going." Orochimaru said, as he and Kabuto disappeared in the ground.

"Well, let's go to the hotel, we can leave for the Hidden Leaf ion the morning." Jiraiya said as the group of four walked towards the town. Each unknowing about their small passenger.

 **Page Break**

It only took the group three days until they reached Konoha, and Jiraiya and Tsunade left to submit their report. Naruto immediately left for the Ramen stand to see if Kurenai was there.

"Hey old man, three large bowls of Mizo Ramen." Naruto called out as he walked in the small stand. He sat on the empty stool, waiting for his meal.

"It is good to know that Jiraiya didn't make you into a pervert Naruto." Kurenai said who was eating her own Ramen. What could she say, the place grew on her. Not to mention the good food and this is the easiest way to find Naruto.

"Never, if I do, you would beat the crap out of me. Naruto replied as Ayame returned with his first bowl.

"Your right, I would, not to mention a few other things." Kurenai responded with a glint in her eye. Telling Naruto that if he did become a pervert like Jiraiya, he would suffer more than anyone has before. The snake in his robe was silently laughing his ass off, if he had one, but this was the best mission ever!

Naruto smiled slightly, he missed the small conversations he shared with his girlfriend while he was away.

A few hours passed with Naruto finishing his Ramen and continue to talked with his surrogate family, along with his girlfriend. They did eventually decide to call it a night, so everyone went their separate ways. Naruto himself was escorting Kurenai home, and then heading to the training grounds to continue to train. He did have some more ideas for his death Style, along with regular Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

The snake inside of his robe decided to wait awhile longer, to see if the blonde boy was strong enough. Boy was he in for a surprised when he felt Naruto activate his Death Seal.

 **Page Break**

A few days have passed with the small snake evaluating Naruto, unfortunately before he could appear to ask the boy if he could, Naruto was summoned to the Hokage's office.

He appeared with his trademark black Roses, and looked at the fifth Hokage. Who had a rather sour expression on her face.

"Uchiha Sasuke has left the Village." Tsunade said with a serious face as she watched Naruto stiffen.

"I am sending you on a mission along with Shikamaru and a group of Genin to capture him." She continued as the mention group walked through the door.

The group was composed of Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba and Naruto himself.

"Well then, let's go." Naruto said as the five disappeared headed for the main gate. The five quickly left, with Kiba the one leading them to Sasuke using his scent.

It only took a few hours for the team to reach the first member of the sound four, who was waiting for them.

"I will not allow you to pass." Jirobo said as he watched the group of five appear.

"Don't worry; I will take care of him. You guys continue on." Choji said, walking in front of Jirobo.

"Good luck." Shikamaru said as the group disappeared again into the trees.

They continued onwards, only to become face to face with a six armed Nin, who was also from sound.

"I shall Take care of him." Neji said, appearing next to the strange Nin, already engaging him into battle.

This is how the trip went on; Kiba had to fight the strange brother Sakon and Ukon, while Shikamaru had to fight Tayuya. They even ran into a bone user called Kimimaru, which Rock Lee and Gaara intercepted, allowing Naruto to continue on.

 **Page Break**

"The Valley of the End, the place were on of the most devastating battles took place, and the location were out battle will take place. Ironic, isn't Naruto?" Sasuke said as he watched said boy appear on Hashirama's Statue.

"Yes, well enough talking, I believe you have a village to return to." Naruto said with a blank face. He could see Sasuke's control of the cure mark slipping, little by little. Judging by the growing madness in his teammates eyes, the battle is about to begin.

"Yes, well, let's get down to it. After all, I need to hurry and join Orochimaru so I can finally defeat my brother." Sasuke said, immediately activation his Sharigan and launching himself at Naruto. Who responded by throwing a horde of Shuriken at the Uchiha.

Pulling out a kunai, with ninja wire attached to it, Sasuke threw it on the ground and pulled himself there avoiding the knives. Naruto responded by charging at his friends and going through had signs.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Blast" Naruto said has he launched a lightning bolt from his hands, reaching Sasuke in a matter of seconds.

Fortunately or Unfortunately, Sasuke saw the attack with his Sharigan, and dodge the lightning.

"Fire Style: Grad Fireball." Sasuke spat out at Naruto, only for the robed boy wo avoid the fireball and appear next to Sasuke. What followed was a bought of Taijutsu.

'Damn it, too bad I can't go all out. Otherwise I could kill him.' Naruto groused as he dodged another punch, ad responded with a roundhouse to the chest.

'I can't even use my reaper form, as those jutsu are designed specifically to kill. His Sharigan would resist Genjutsu, except the more powerful one. The only things I can use are Nin, and Taijutsu. Though my Chakra Chains, Sand Jutsu and Fuinjutsu would come in handy' Naruto thought to himself as he continued to trade blows with the Uchiha.

'How is he keeping up with me, with my Sharigan, I should have wiped the floor with him.' Sasuke yelled out in his mind as the fight dragged on.

Dodging another Lightning Blast, he responded with a horde of Kunai and surrounded them with fire.

'I guess I will have to use the seal.' Sasuke thought to himself as he called on the power that Orochimaru gave him. He was then surrounded by the purple Chakra and the flame marking appeared on his body.

Thanks to the seal, his strength and speed were increased, allowing him to attack Naruto on a more even playing field.

'Of course he started to use the seal.' Naruto thought as he dodged a flurry of punches and kicks.

'Well, Kyuubi can I use some chakra?" Naruto asked his tenet as he received a punch to the face by Sasuke, who was calling more and more power from the seal. Altering his boy as his skin greyed, he gain a black cross on between his eyebrows, along with two hand like wings on his back.

" **You got it."** Kyuubi replied as he pushed demonic energy through Naruto's chakra coils.

Naruto was then surrounded by what seemed like fire, as his eyes glowed red under his hood, He also seemed to grow a chakra tail and looked more like a fox.

Now the battle has truly began

The two Nin had been fighting for what seemed like hours. Both were evenly matched. When one landed a punch, the other soon landed a kick. When one managed to draw blood, the opponent gave one of his own.

Normally Naruto would have defeated Sasuke earlier; however, the capture alive stipulation was forcing him to hold back. A fact he made very clear to himself, and to his unknown companion.

Sasuke had no such handicap; he could fight as hard as he wanted. The problem was that his body wasn't used to fighting with the curse seal level two for long periods of time, so he was reaching his limit. Naruto was approaching the same problem, but he trained with Kyuubi's chakra so he could last for much longer.

"Well Dobe, let's say we finish this battle with one jutsu." Sasuke said as he charged a black Chidori.

"You got it Teme." Naruto said, charging up a Vermilion Rasengan.

He knew that this would decide the battle, and he knew that he had to hold back. So he had a plane, he knew with Kyuubi's chakra he would survive, he could not say the same for Sasuke.

"Chidori! Rasengan!" Naruto and Sasuke called out as they launched themselves at each other.

The two jutsu clashed in the middle of the Valley of the End, and a purple orb surrounded the two. Naruto quickly grabbed a Paralyze seal, along with a chakra draining salad and slapped them on Sasuke's back as he let his Rasengan slip.

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed as the Chidori pierced through his body, but he managed to activate the sealed and paralyze Sasuke and drain his Chakra.

"I win Teme." Naruto ground out through the pain as he watched Sasuke deactivate the Cursed Seal and fall unconscious. H himself was barely standing as he dragged himself and Sasuke back to Konoha. Thankfully running into Kakashi, who made a clone and carried the two boys back home.

 **Page Break**

"Ugh my head." Naruto groaned out as he woke up in the hospital once more.

"Damn it, I hate Hospitals." The blonde haired boy growled to himself as he looked at his body. He was unsurprised that he was covered in bandages, mainly around his chest.

"Well, might as well get up." He said, reaching over to his clothes and putting everything on.

"YOU BASTERED, DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN." A voice screamed behind him as he got dressed. Turning around, he saw the very imitating sight of his girlfriend pissed at him while leaking killing intent. Not to mention the fact that her eyes were glowing a blood red, promising pain.

"I can explain." Naruto stuttered out as Kurenai rush to him and hugged him so tightly that he heard his ribs crack.

"Oh, I know everything that happened already so you do not have to explain. I congratulate you on the win, but, that does not excuses you from getting this injured." Kurenai growled out.

"Wait a minute; I had to hold back bu-." Naruto tried to explain, but was cut off.

"I do not want to hear your excuses, I want you to promise me that you will get stronger and don't worry me again." Kurenai said.

"Fine, I promise to train harder and not worry you again." Naruto pouted out."

"Good." Kurenai said, kissing her boyfriend on the lips.

"That is for completing the mission and still being alive." The raven haired beauty said as she finished kissing the blonde. Who forgot all about the argument.

'One minuet she is pissed at me, the next she is kissing me. Damn I have my hands full.' Naruto though, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

'This to too funny, I would defiantly allow him to summon the snakes. Well if he agrees to it.' The small snake in his pocket thought to himself. With this decision, it decided to wait until the blonde haired boy is alone and then reveal himself.

"Well, let's get you to your apartment. I dare say that you will leave the hospital the first chance you get." Kurenai said as they walked out of the Hospital Hand in Hand.

 **That a Wrap, Hope you enjoyed it and please read and review.** **Also, in regards to the Snake summons, I am still indecisive about Naruto's Choice. Please send me some feedback, either yes or no to the summons.**

 **Jutsu List**

 **Lightning Style: Lightning Blast**

 **C-Rank, launches a medium sized Lightning bolt from the hands. Will burn and electrocute target, It will not pierce through, unless more chakra is added.**

 **Ninja Style: Eight Branches**

 **S-Rank Kinjutsu, allows the user to become a representation of the Yamato no Orochi. Similar to a Bijuu, it has immense strength and maneuverability. Along with possessing Eight Heads. Will allow the user to use massive Jutsu**

 **Kinjutsu due to high Chakra cost and the chance of the Yamato No Orochi's instincts overwhelming the user.**

 **Fire Stream**

 **A-Rank Demon art specifically used by Kyuubi, no handseals and only requires demon chakra in the lungs. Will unleash a stream of crimson fire at target, will burn almost anything.**


	4. Chapter 4 Training and a Mission

**Hello everyone, sorry for the wait, but the new chapter is here. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for the reviews, love them and for those with questions her are the answers.**

 **Q: The feel of the death energy is evil, why is that, why not making it feel cold?**

 **A: That energy is not just the Shinigami's, it is also the Kyuubi's and the original cursed seal energy, both known for their evil presence. So the evil feeling is from them when the three energies mixed.**

 **Q: The Cursed Seal matching the Kyuubi's Youkai?**

 **A: I thought maybe if Naruto pushed Sasuke far enough into a rage, then that will force the Cursed Seal to give him more power and matching the Youkai. Also, remember, death energy is designed to kill or at the very least maim. Naruto was trying to capture him alive, while Sasuke was trying to kill Naruto. So no Death Energy, or permanent harm. Like a powerful jutsu Killing is always easier than capturing, and then you don't have to hold back.**

 **Q:Will there be a Harem, or just Naruto x Kurenai?**

 **A: I am still undecided about that. I do want to keep it plain Naruto x Kurenai, but I can't help of different ideas to make it into a harem. So I am indecisive right now. Tell me what you think.**

 **Hope that cleared some things up, and please read, review and enjoy. Also tried to fix more of the Spelling Errors, hope I did better.**

"Talking" 'Thinking' **"Summon/Demon Talking" 'Summon/Demon Thinking'**

 **Ch. 4**

 _Life Asked Death" Why do people love me, but hate you." Death responded." You are a beautiful lie, while I am a painful Truth." -Unknown_

"Ugh." Naruto groaned out as he walked into his apartment. He just walked in after the Sasuke Retrieval mission, while also leaving the hospital. Kurenai was supposed to join him; however she received a mission from an ANBU and had to leave. Now he was on is own, for a week, mainly due to the success of his mission.

' **Finally.'** The small snake in Naruto's cloak thought, Naruto was finally alone, along without distractions. Quickly slithering out of the pocket he took residence in, will inadvertently causing Naruto to yelp. After all, it is not often that one of you pockets started to move, and you do not remember putting anything in that pocket in the first place.

" **HELLO!"** The small snake said to Naruto, who reacted when the pocket first started to move, by drawing a Kunai.

"Uh, Hi?" Naruto said tentatively, it is not every day that some snake pops out of your pocket and starts to talk. The snake was rather cute thought. It was only a foot long, with a blue body and purple swirls along its back.

" **I do not have much time as I am running out of Chakra, but I would like for you to join the Snake Clan. When you turned into that eight headed snake thing, you impressed Manda to summon me. Then I was supposed to see if you were worthy to summon us. Now, I have decided that you are after living in this pocket for like a week"** The small snake asked as quickly as it could, feeling his chakra deplete. Even not battling, staying in one place does take a lot of energy for summons.

"Uhh, Well, I am already with the toad clan, I thought you were only aloud to have one." Naruto replied to the small snake. Granted he didn't have a problem with the Snake clan, except the Manda requiring sacrifices part. That didn't sound too good.

" **Well, you can have too, as long as one summon from your first summon clan agrees, and is in a high position in order to make that decision."** The small snake replied as he watched Naruto think.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto called out, summoning Gamakichi, the son of the toad boss.

" **Hey Naruto, you haven't summoned me in a while. How is it going?"** Gamakichi said, waving at our resident blonde.

"I have been doing really well Gamakichi; however, this snake said that if someone agreed from the Toad clan, then I will be allowed to summon the Snakes." Naruto said to his small friend.

" **A well, I can do allow that, however, the Snakes and the Toads are enemies. Well, mainly Manda and Gamabunta, Something about an old rivalry or something. Anyway, I have no problem with it so I will allow it. You will owe me some candy though. As well as let me stay out here for a while."** Gamakichi said, climbing up on Naruto's head.

"Thanks Gamakichi, I will also buy you as much candy as you can eat. I will handle talking with Gamabunta about the rivalry myself." Naruto replied as the small snakes spat out the summoning scroll for the snake clan.

Naruto quickly signing it in his blood also noticed that only Orochimaru and Anko were the only summoners.

"I do have a question, but I will wait to summon Manda for that. Anyway, thank you for this, I will be sure to give you something in return. Just ask." Naruto said sincerely to the small snake, who perked up.

" **Well, my name is Doku no Kiba [** Venom Fang **] I am also rather fond of Chicken Eggs and a fat juicy rat. Anyway, summon me whenever, it does get rather Boring at Ryūchi Cave. Also, to choose between summons, just said Hebi or Gama after the jutsu."** The small snake replied swallowing the scroll and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Well, come on Gamakichi, I will get you that candy, and find a place to summon both bosses." Naruto replied as he stood up from his seat and walked out of the door.

" **Maybe I can get some training in as well. Most toads my age rather play than train, while I want to become stronger."** Gamakichi said, still sitting on Naruto's head.

'I will have to keep this under wraps, the last thing I need is more amnesty from the village due to the ability to summon snakes.' Naruto thought as he went to the Hokage's tower to get a small leave of absence

 **Page Break**

After getting a few days to train outside of the Villages, on the account of destructive techniques. Which is semi true, as he did want to learn some of the Jutsu Kyuubi wants to show him, but heading toward the Ravine, he quickly set up camp. He made Gamakichi run laps and other basic exercised to increase strength, speed and stamina.

"Alright, here it goes." Naruto muttered, biting his thumb and going through hand signs.

"SUMMONING JUTSU: HEBI" Naruto called out, channeling most of his chakra into the jutsu.

" **OROCHIMARU, WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME HERE?"** The giant Snake Orochimaru summoned against Tsunade and Jiraiya appeared. Along with a rather pissed expression.

"Uhh, Manda, I summoned you." Naruto said from his vantage point on top of the snake bosses head.

" **Hmm?"** Manda said.

" **Ah, you must be the new summoner from the battle against the three Sanin. I'm glad you decided to sign our contracts."** Manda said, adopting a friendly tone.

"Why did you want me to become your summon anyway?" Naruto asked the snake boss. Who was famous for his bad temper, and his believe that Snake summones were the best summons in the world.

" **I saw potential in you. You are not like the two other summoners, one is a obsessed maniac, while the other avoids using use like the plaque. Anko will only use us in one or two or her jutsu, that's it. I wanted you to become our summoner as I here Gamabunta bragging all the time about you. Something about being the greatest Toad Summoner ever, he was drunk at the time. I was intrigued though, and then you used that jutsu which turned you into the Yamata no Orochi. Along with showing some of the qualities of a snake. Like striking hard and fast, while also trying to avoid most damage, along with being flexible and striking at the most vulnerable points, maximizing damage."** Manda explained to the new Snake Summoner.

"Two quick questions, why do you hate Gamabunta, and why are you so calm, you are known to be angry at Orochimaru and everything really." Naruto asked his curiosity overflowing.

" **Well, to answer your first question, I do not hate Gamabunta; we have a friendship/ enemies relationship. An accident we made in our youth led to it. So we do dislike each other, but we are still friends. We act like bitter rivals in public, mainly due to our summoners. Who do hate each other, but in the summon worlds, we are rather friendly to each other. For your seconded question, I do not hate most people, well more like annoyed with them.** **Yes I can be a bit arrogant and Snakes are the greatest summons. The Snake Summons are a neutral summon. A summon not tied to any village like the Toads are to Konoha. Due to Orochimaru, we have received a bad light, now we are not known for being neutral, we are known as backstabbers and the likes. Which is why I am angry at Orochimaru, since he is the cause of all of this, but I can't do anything about him. Due to the simple fact that he is stronger than me, so I waited for a summoner that could help restore the Snake Clan to its former glory."** Manda said, coiling around the clearing, hiding from most eyes watching the Horizon.

"Well thank you for the explanation, I will try to give the Snake Clan the reputation the deserve, if I pass your test." Naruto said, jumping down from Manda's head, onto the ground in front of the colossal snake.

" **Yes, the test, basically all you have to do is survive my venom being injected into you without screaming in pain for an hour. While also staying conscious, the venom will be very painful, but if you pass the test, it will slightly alter your body to be more of a snake. You will become faster, more flexible, along with immunity to most poisons."** Manda explained, waiting for Naruto's agreement to the terms.

"Then I will take your test." Naruto said confidently, as Manda bit Naruto in the arm, injecting a healthy dose of the potent venom.

Naruto nearly screamed right off the bat, he could feel the venom slowly working its way through his body, it felt as if shard pf glass was traveling through his veins instead of venom.

To Naruto, the pain lasted for eternity, he nearly blacked out from the pain, as the time ticked by, and it slowly got worse. Now it felt as if liquid fire was also in his veins, traveling right behind the glass shards.

The hours passed extremely slow for Naruto, but in the end, his stubbornness paid off. He managed to pass the test without eve a groan.

" **Congratulations on being the third Snake Summoner, summon me whenever you need, and if you have some free time, please come to Ryūchi Cave, there we can teach you how to be a true Sage."** Manda said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"What did he mean by a true sage?" Naruto asked out loud. "I'll ask Pervy Sage later." Naruto finished, turning around to see Gamakichi painting in the center of the clearing.

"Well, come on Gamakichi, I'll join you with the rest of the exercises." Naruto said, summoning hundreds of clones to learn Orochimaru's snake jutsu, along with some of the Kyuubi's as well.

" **Uhh, boss, maybe you would like to look in the water. See your reflection."** Gamakichi said as he looked at Naruto's face without the hood on.

"Hmm?" Naruto sounded out as he walked over to a small creek, staring into the reflective water.

"What th-!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked in the water. The face of a similar but different Naruto than he was used to stared back. They had the same blonde hair, with the natural tan, but his left eye changed. Instead of a cerulean blue, it was a yellow snake slit eye, the same one from Orochimaru. It also seemed like he gained a few inches from the transformation, his pants no longer fit right.

"Guess I will need to go shopping, and wear my headband similar to Kakashi." Naruto said, doing jutsu that. "Ok, this will take some getting used to." Naruto said, blinking his one uncovered eye, nearly running into a tree when he turned around.

"Well, at least that snake eye of yours is good for imitation purposes." Gamakichi said, shivering as he remembered the eye glowing slightly.

 **Page Break**

Days have passed and Naruto with the help of thousands of clones managed to learn six of Orochimaru's Jutsu, along with three of the Kyuubi's jutsu. As well as Creating two Death Jutsu. All eight were B-Rank or above.

From Orochimaru he learned "Gathering of the Snakes, Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, and Orochimaru's Body Replacement Jutsu, which is the one where he forms another body out of his mouth. Lastly was Orochimaru's White Snake Possession, useful for assassination, as well as his Snake Clone and Slithering snake mode. Which will give him the lower half of a snake, and create a clone out of snakes, or have a snake transform into a clone of himself. "

The Kyuubi's jutsu were much harder, as he doesn't have the memories of actually using them, so he doesn't know what they would do to him. But he did manage to learn Demon Stare, Hell Fire Stream, which is more powerful than Fire Stream, but costs more energy and it is Harder to Control. Lastly he learned Thorn Forest, which means he created hundreds of earth thorns from the ground creating a forest made from thorns.

Bijuudama he was trying to learned, but even with clones, controlling the positive and negative energy and keeping them stable was extremely hard. He was not even half way done with completing it.

The two death jutsu were complicated, but relatively easy to use. One doesn't eve require Hand Seals, similar to the Rasengan. He will leave those until later.

Gamakichi had also trained hard. They focused on physical attributes, like strength and speed. But Naruto did teach him some Water and Fire Jutsu, since they were his main elements. He taught him Flame Bullets, from the Library and Water Bullet.

Unfortunately his days for training were up, and he had to go to the village. Hopefully receive a mission as well.

 **Page Break**

"Chunin Uzumaki reporting from training trip." Naruto said, appearing in the Hokages office with his trade mark black roses.

"Ah, hey Naruto, glad to see you." Tsunade said, looking up from her pile of paperwork.

"I do have a mission for you, simple bandit elimination, as well as a small bounty. The bandit leader is a rather well know criminal by the name of Osamu the Mad. A B-Rank Missing Nin from Iwa, mainly for stealing and learning a Kinjutsu from Iwa. The rest of the rookie nine are on missions of their own, or are still recovering in the hospital. You will have to go alone." Tsunade said, handing the mission scroll to Naruto who nodded and left for his apartment and to see Kurenai before he goes.

Quickly packing everything for a two week mission, he said goodbye to Kurenai and roof hopped to the North Gate and checkout, and then started the journey to a small town near the land of Hot Water.

Jumping through the trees he quickly set off for his destination. Thanks to his stamina he can continue at a breakneck pace for hours on end. While only needing a few hours to rest and then keep on going.

He ran nonstop until the sun started to set and climbed up to the tallest tree, making a makeshift bed near the top. Away from any ninja passing under him, while also staying hidden from anything from above.

" **Well, this will certainly test the mastery of your new jutsu."** Kyuubi said from Naruto's mindscape.

"Yes, thought I do have a bad feeling about this mission, I can't help but thing that there are more powerful enemies than regular bandits. The scroll says that there are 100 bandits, from all over the Elemental Nations, any one of them could be a Ninja in Disguise, waiting to use a surprise attack.' Naruto thought back to his prisoner as he wrapped himself in his cloak and activated the camouflage seals. Turning the black cloak into a brown and green mix, perfectly blending in, except if someone is has a Dojutsu.

" **Well, it can't be helped, besides it will give you a reason to go all out."** Kyuubi response curling up and taking another fox nap.

 **Page Break**

It took half of the next day to reach the bandit camp, right in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by trees. The camp itself was pretty well thought out, roving guards, tents set up in the center, with more bandits walking through out it. Not to mention stationary guards with the entrance of the camp, and around it.

'Well, they certainly know what they are doing.' Naruto thought dryly to himself as he studied the layout and waited for an opportune moments to strike. That moment came after night fell and the guards were changing out. Thanks to studying them for hours, Naruto learned that it took about five minutes for the guards to change throughout the camp. Using this opening, he quickly created a snake clone and used it to slip inside a tent. Slithering over to a sleeping bandit, he quickly morphed into human form and cut his throat and move on to the next ten. He repeated this action at least a dozen times before he was discovered by a bandit waking up, and screaming before Naruto could finish him up. With the alarm sounded, all the other bandits woke and started to rush to the ten.

"Son of a bit-"Naruto uttered before he was interrupted by three bandits rushing into the ten.

Forgoing stealth, he went through hand signs and called out. "Ninpo: Hidden Shadow Snake Hands." As five snakes erupted from his sleeves and either bite into or coiled around the three bandits, who froze after the snakes appeared.

The bandits quickly succumbed to the poison from the venomous snakes and Naruto rushed out of the tent, only to come face to face with the remaining 80 or so bandits, along with the supposed leader.

"Well, it seems Konoha finally sent someone after me, I can't decide if I should be glad the y did for the fight tom come, or annoyed that they only sent one." A tall man with black hair and brown eyes said, walking toward the cloaked individual.

Osamu really did look like his bounty picture, tall, about 6'4" with a small goatee and a swimmers body.

The group of five around him stood out as well, they were leaking Chakra, showing that they were at least former ninja, with the supposed strongest standing right behind Osamu.

'I hate it when I am right about this stuff.' Naruto grouched to himself as he pulled out his mother's Katana from his back.

"Well, alright then. LET'S FIGHT!" Osamu yelled out with a gleam in his eye, as the horde of bandits rushed towards Naruto. Osamu and the ninja surrounding him stood as they watched Naruto cleave, chop and bisected the bandits. Nothing but cannon fodder really, used only to wear people down.

Barely five minutes later, Naruto finished of the last bandit, cut cutting his head off. Turning to the remaining group, he waited for them to make their move.

"Well, that was entertaining." Osamu said. "But, this is where you will die." He finished as the group of five charged him.

Three stood back, going through hands signs, while the other two rushed in, one with a Tanto, the other with his fists.

"Lightning Style: Thunder Arrow. Fire Style: Dragon Fire. Wind Style: Air Bullet" The two Ninjutsu users called out as an arrow made of lightning and a stream of red fire were launched at Naruto who was fighting the two Taijutsu users.

The wind bullet was launched right next to him, forcing him to jump and avoid the jutsu, while the two Taijutsu users jumped after him, one in front, while the other jumped to his right.

"Fire Stream" Naruto called out, channeling youkai into his lunges and breathing a stream of crimson flames. The flames quickly incinerated the one enemy in front of him, so he quickly turned and killed the second that was about to stab him with the Tanto.

Quickly landing he went through more hand signs and launched a Lightning Blast, powerful enough to pierce through the fire user, before anyone else could react. Pulling out the prayer beads, he channeled chakra into them, making them glow the menacing red again.

"Genjutsu: Laughing Silence." Naruto intoned as the remaining two enemies were trapped within.

The place where they found themselves was a void. Nothing was there, no structures, no wind or even sound, just emptiness. A small sound soon started, quiet at first like the tinkling of bells but growing louder. It was apparent that is was laughter, and growing louder and louder. From the tinkling of bells to the booming baritone. Another laugh joined it, high pitch, like a banshee, then another and another. Soon the sound of thousands of people laughing pierced the air.

The two Nin trapped tried to block it out, holding their hands to their ears. Nothing worked, the laughter got louder and louder, until the sound burst the enemy's ear drums, but they could still hear the laughing, resonating in their skulls, causing more and more pain.

On the outside, the two Ninjutsu users were screaming and laughing at the same time, as if they descended to madness, Naruto quickly finished them off and turned to the remaining bandit.

"Well done I am impressed, but you will still die, and I will create a new bandit camp. Then continue causing havoc and spilling blood." Osamu said as a green aura surrounded him.

"This is why I am a B-Rank nin, behold the power of the Giant's! Earth Style: Giant's Armor" Osamu called out as the green aura surrounding him grew, as if he was surrounded by green flames.

"Behold the power I can wield! This is Iwa's answer to the strength of Tsunade, a ear user can increase the strength of his jutsu, while also increasing their strength a hundred fold. The jutsu has a side effect of being almost impervious to attacks. I am invincible!" Osamu said with sick glee as he stomped on the ground, forcing a slab of earth to erupt. Grabbing it, Osamu threw the rock at Naruto, as a make shift Frisbee. Dodging the rock slab, Naruto noticed that it continued pulverizing anything in its way.

"Well, you certainly weren't bluffing." Naruto said dryly as he dodged another slab of earth.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Blast." Naruto called out sending a more powerful bolt of lightning than the one before at his opponent. Thanks to Earths weakness of lightning, the bolt managed to pierce through some of Osamu's shoulder. Not much however.

"Well done, you managed to injure me!" Osamu said, grabbing some loose rocks and sending them at high speed at Naruto, who dodged again. Those rocks tore through trees, taking giant chunks of wood with them.

'Any other jutsu besides lightning will not work, and the ones I know are not strong enough. Well except Kyuubi's, but I will never get close enough to bight him.' Naruto thought as he created black chakra chains and pierced the rock flying to him. Stopping it in its tracks, he sent the rock back with a flick.

"This is wonderful." Osamu cackled as he punched the rock to dust.

"I didn't realize the actual Reaper of Konoha was fighting me!" Osamu said with even more glee.

"Huh?" Naruto questions as he jumped back to avoid a punch that pulverized the ground he was standing at.

"After the invasion of Sand and Sound, word spread from the survivors about a Ninja in Konoha that was said to have the power of death. He was known for using a Scythe, Sword, Black Rose Petals, Black Chakra Chains, an Hourglass and Prayer Beads and powerful Jutsu. He was also known to wear a black ragged cloak. I merely thought you were a knock off of that person, but the use of those Chains proves it. This will be the greatest fight I will ever have." Osamu exclaimed as he punched the ground, sending a wave of dirt at Naruto.

Jumping to avoid it, Naruto activated the Shinigami's Seal, and was surrounded by a cloak of Black Chakra, similar to fire.

Channeling the energy into his scythe, he launched a slash of the Death Energy at Osamu.

"Shadow Slash" Naruto called out as the energy neared the crazed man. Who responded by ripping another ball out of the ground and intercepting the slash, which cause an explosion.

'Damn it.' Naruto thought as Osamu appeared unharmed, headed straight for him. Channeling more energy into the scythe, that gained a similar black fire aura than him, he slashed again without launching a Shadow Slash. He finally manages to land a decent cut upon Osamu's arm.

"AHH!" Osamu cried out as the small cut started to decay the surrounding area, while also dissolving the rest, slowly making its way up his arm.

'I guess I will have to use my new Death Jutsu' Naruto thought as he went through a brief Hand Seal Chain. As he quickly sheathed his Scythe

"Death Style: Moonless Sky" Naruto called out as the death energy surrounding him focused upon his right arm and becoming a black blade.

Slashing it, the black energy caused a massive veil of the energy to erupt from the ground and cut Osamu's Body in half, while continuing on for hundreds of Yards. The energy dissipating in the air, turned the sky black, as if it was a moonless night. [Yes this was from Bleach, I do not own it, but that attack was awesome. This will probably be the only thing from bleach. Probably. ]

Naruto, deactivating the seal, landed on the ground and looked at the devastation Moonless Sky brought. A straight line went on for miles and was extremely deep.

Looking where his enemy was, he was separated in two equal parts right down the middle.

"It's over." Naruto sighed as he went to the camp and packed up everything of importance, even the Giant's Armor scroll and launching a fire stream burning everything remaining to ash.

 **Page Break**

"Chunin Uzumaki reporting from Bandit elimination." Naruto said, appearing in the Hokage's office and gave the mission scroll, with a scroll containing Osamu's head, well both halves of it.

"Very well, here is your payment and you are off from missions for a few days." Tsunade said, returning to her blasted paperwork.

Turning to the door, Naruto left to go home for a short nap, and then find Kurenai.

Waking up he locked his apartment and roof hopped to Ichiraku Ramen, hoping to find Kurenai there. Walking into the stand, he sat right next to his Girlfriend.

"Hello Kure-Chan" Naruto said as he sat down, and ordered a large Miso Ramen.

"Hello Naruto-Kun, back from the mission early?" Kurenai asked as she ate her shrimp ramen.

"Well it was a success, and I did gain a powerful Doton Jutsu from it." Naruto said as the bowl of Kami's Gift to earth arrived in front of him. "What is your element by the way?" Naruto asked as he dug in, at a much lesser pace than before he met Kurenai. Who did beat some manners into him, mainly eating manners.

"I have an affinity for earth, with a secondary affinity for water. To pass the Jonin exams, you need to have two affinities and be able to use them." Kurenai said as he watched Naruto pass her a green scroll. [I checked Naruto Wiki, it did not say Kurenai's affinities, only yin chakra so I made my own.]

"This will help you if you are ever in a pinch. I know that you train all ninja aspects after the invasion. This will help; it is a Kinjutsu from Iwa. Mainly for Chakra cost and lessened speed, which with training can be nullified." Naruto said as Kurenai read through the scroll, widening her eyes at its usefulness.

"I always did have after you told me about Itachi nullifying your genjutsu, someone would be able to and then injure you or worse. This will offset that, and give you a huge trump card. I know Genjutsu uses very little chakra, giving you enough to activating and using this for at least five minutes." Naruto explained as Kurenai stared at the small scroll, which had a jutsu rivaling Tsunade's legendary strength.

"I will get right on that." Kurenai said, kissing Naruto on the lips for his thoughtfulness.

"We can practice together; after all it will be good training for me in Earth Natured Chakra. A Nature I do not have. We can even use it together if we are ever in a mission together." Naruto said excitedly as the duo left for the training grounds away from prying eyes, after they finished their meals of course. No need to waste good ramen, or food in general, mainly Ramen.

 **Page Break**

It took roughly a week for Naruto and Kurenai to use Giant's Armor in a battle. Kurenai had the advantage of better chakra control and an actual Earth Nature. But small reserves to actually use the jutsu over long periods. Naruto meanwhile didn't have an Earth Affinity, but he did have huge chakra reserves and Shadow Clones. These advantages and disadvantages allowed them to be equal in learning the jutsu. Kurenai had the clear advantage though when learning earth jutsu to go with Giant's Armor. A little known fact about the jutsu, it not only makes earth jutsu stronger, but allows them to be sealess.

"Oh Shi-"Naruto called out, dodging a giant boulder headed his way at breakneck speeds. He retaliated with a stone Frisbee, the size of a regular person. The training ground was destroyed; massive fissures and hole riddled the ground, with crakes connecting them together. Trees have been toppled and used as projectiles, burrowing deep in the ground.

Naruto and Kurenai were sparring, each using Giant's Armor, with Taijutsu and Earth Ninjutsu, nothing else.

Kurenai dodged the Frisbee and stomped on the ground, forcing a slab of rock out of the ground, and punching it. Sending dozens of smaller rocks at Naruto each able to punch through trees like butter.

Naruto responded by charging Kurenai and engaged in a Taijutsu spar, despite the massive damage capacity, they were only bruised thanks to the defenses the jutsu gives.

"Let's call it a day Naruto-Kun." Kurenai said as the green aura around her started to flicker, telling Naruto that she was almost out of Chakra.

"Ok, let's get something to eat." Naruto responded, slightly sweating and panting.

Their constant usage of the jutsu allowed Kurenai's chakra coils to grow exponentially. She will never have Naruto's sheer amount, but she will still have large reserves, along with precise control, thanks to her usage of Genjutsu.

"No Ramen, we had that yesterday." Kurenai said as the two walked off from the obliterated training grounds.

"Fine, we will go to a nicer restaurant" Naruto sulked as they walked through the village.

 **Page Break**

"You wanted me baa-Chan." Naruto said as he walked into the Hokage's office the next day.

"I did Gaki." A voice said from the window, showing Jiraiya sitting there.

"What do you want Pervy sage?" Naruto questioned as the Toad Sage stood up and walked over to his young student.

"I want you to come on a three year training trip with me, mainly to train you up to snuff to fight Akatsuki." Jiraiya said seriously as he watched Naruto contemplate the pros and cons.

"What about Akatsuki?" Naruto question as he watched his sensei sigh.

"My information says that they will start to move in about three years, plenty of time to train you in that time." Jiraiya said.

"But, why not in the village?" Naruto questioned again as he continued to think.

"I will be teaching you more powerful jutsu and the like. Which are not suitable inside the village or even in the training grounds?" Jiraiya responded again.

"Fine, lets me think on it." Naruto said as he disappeared in a Shunshin

 **Page Break**

"Hey Kurenai." Naruto said as he walked into his run down apartment, seeing Kurenai sitting on his couch reading a romance novel.

"Het Naruto-Kun, what's wrong?" Kurenai asked as he looked up from her book, only to see Naruto with a troubled expression.

"Pervy-Sage asked me to go on a three year training trip with him, and I am not sure that I should go." Naruto said as he sat next to the crimson eyed beauty.

"You don't want to leave your home for that long." Kurenai said as Naruto nodded.

"I think you should go, not only will you grow more powerful than before, which will allow you to protect your precious people better." Kurenai said, trying to convince Naruto to leave. Granted she didn't want him to go at all, but she also knew that he will need those three years to fight Akatsuki.

"I could always join ANBU." Naruto said in retaliation to Kurenai's well thought out points.

"If you did, I will not be able to see you for years also. You will gain experience, but almost nothing can beat a sannin's training." Kurenai fired back. They both know who won now.

"I'll go, but I will send some clones regularly to give you updates and to show that I am still around." Naruto said with an air of finality.

"When those three years are up, I will be here waiting for you." Kurenai said as the couple kissed for the last time, knowing that they will not see each other again in person for a long time.

 **Page Break**

"I accepts Jiraiya's offer to train me for three years." Naruto said as he appeared in the Hokage's office two hours later.

"Ok, Gaki, let's go times wasting." Jiraiya said as the duo left through the window.

'Be safe.' Tsunade thought as she watched the duo disappear from the village.

"So where are we headed first?" Naruto questioned as he and Jiraiya made haste away from Konoha.

"We are going to the remains of the Land of Uzushiogakure, your ancestor's homeland after that, I will tell you when we get there." Jiraiya said as they disappeared in a burst of speed, headed straight for Wave Country.

"Great Naruto Bridge, you didn't tell me that a bridge was named after you Gaki." Jiraiya said as they started to run along the bridge.

"I didn't know either; they named it after Team Seven left." Naruto said as they crossed the giant bridge.

"Well, after we get there, we will get a small boat and then cross to Uzu. The place is surrounded by whirlpools, big enough to swallow a ship. Only an Uzumaki was said to be able to get in." Jiraiya continued as they finally made it to Wave.

"This place certainly had improved." Naruto said as he saw the town bustling with life. There were no rundown buildings, no one on the streets begging for food. Everyone was happy and content.

"No time to gawk at this place, we need to get a ship." Jiraiya said as they left for the docks and bought a small ship, big enough only for them.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are—

"SHUT UP GAKI, WE GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!" Jiraiya screamed, finally at his its end.

"How about a song?" Naruto asked with a glint in his eye.

"Fine." Jiraiya muttered

"This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they will keep singing it forever jutsu because, this is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they will keep singing it forever juts because, This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they will keep singing it forever jutsu because, this id the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they will keep singing it forever juts because, This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they will keep singing it forever jutsu because, this is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they will keep singing it forever juts because, This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they will keep singing it forever jutsu because, this id the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they will keep singing it forever juts because, This is the song—" Naruto sang, taking glee with Jiraiya cringing as the song, repeating over and over.

"FINE, HERE IS A WATER JUTSU SCROLL, KNOCK YOURSELF OUT!" Jiraiya screamed, final giving in, if only to make that song stop. Naruto just made the peace sign and started to read.

'Teach you to peep on Kurenai." Naruto said with righteous fury. Who would want someone peeping on their girlfriend, besides themselves of course.

"Hmm, Water Dragon Bullet Huh? Sounds awesome" Naruto said, going through the hand signs for it, all forty four of them.

It took three hours before the silence was broken by Jiraiya.

"Hey Naruto, why are you wearing the headband like Kakashi?" Jiraiya questioned, he wanted to ask before, but Tsunade kept sending Naruto on missions before he could.

"Well, it is because I passed the Snake Summons's test." Naruto replied dropping the bomb on Jiraiya, as Naruto removed the headband, showing the snake eye.

"WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" Jiraiya screamed as he looked upon the eye, very similar to Orochimaru's.

"Well. It happened after the fight with Orochimaru and your respective summones. Manda was intrigued by my Eight Branches Technique, and sent a snake to see if I was worth to be a snake Summoner. The snake decided I was and I signed the Contract with Gamakichi's permission as he is the Chefs son. So I signed the contract and summon Manda far away from the village, and he gave me the test. Which was surviving through his venom for an hour and not scream in pain. The venom if I passed gave me immunity to poison, more flexibility and the eye that you see now." Naruto explained thinking back to Kurenai's reaction to the eye. She was a bit freak out, and it took some getting used to, but she still loved him, no matter what he looked like. Something Naruto was eternally grateful for.

"Well, it will give you a trump card in a fight, anything else I should know about?" Jiraiya asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, Manda did say something about becoming a true sage if I revers summon myself, what does that mean?" Naruto question, looking at Jiraiya with both yes uncovers.

Slightly shivering at the look Jiraiya explained Nature Chakra and sage mode. Along with the dangers of them.

"I was planning to teach you during the three years, well at least the basics. Good luck with trying to master both of them." Jiraiya said as the two fell into silence. Cutting through the water, heading straight for Whirlpool Country.

 **Hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I did have fun making it, please review and send some ideas my way. Love the feedback. Anyway, here is the jutsu List.**

 **Earth Style: Giant's Armor**

 **S-Rank Kinjutsu. Allows the user to have increased strength and defense. Will also losing some speed and reaction time. Can be ignored with the right training. Along with increased Earth Jutsu capabilities, and allowing them to require no Hand Seals. Kinjutsu due to the loss of Speed and the chakra Cost.**

 **Gathering of the Snakes**

 **A-Rank: User if cut in half, or lost an arm can use snakes to reconnect the peace that was cut off. As well as restoring it to its proper location**

 **Hidden Shadow Snake Hands**

 **C-Rank: User summons snakes in their sleeve, unleashing them at a target. The snakes can act independent from each other and can poison or wrap a target**

 **Orochimaru's Body Replacement Jutsu**

 **S-Rank: User channels chakra into the stomach, creating another body from a small piece of DNA, Free from damage. Requires snake summons and the body similar to a snake. Only a snake can withstand the pressure of a new body being born in the stomach without exploding out wards.**

 **Snake Clone:**

 **C-B Rank: User creates a snake that can infiltrate a building. The snake can then transform into a clone of the user or the user themselves. This jutsu can also be used as a regular clone, once dispelled it will disappear in a horde of Snakes.**

 **Moonless Sky**

 **S-Rank: User surrounds their right arm in death energy, creating a sword mad from that energy. They will then make a slash with the weapon, causing anything caught in a straight line of that slash to be cut in half.**

 **Shadow Slash**

 **B-Rank: User channels death energy into a bladed weapon, and makes a slash with it. Causing a black burst of energy to erupt from the weapon, launching at an opponent and killing them.**

 **Hell Fire Stream**

 **A-S Rank: User spews Crimson and Black fire from their mouth, burning anything caught in the stream to ash in seconds. Any one too close will also die from the heat cooking their bodies from the inside out.**

 **Thorn Forest**

 **A-Rank: The user channels Demonic Energy into their foot and stomps on the ground. Forcing the energy from their foot into the ground and causing dozens of earth spikes to erupt around the user.**

 **Demon Stare**

 **Varying Rank: User channels Demon Energy into their eyes and stares at the opponents, this can be used to cast a genjutsu, or leak a specialized killing intent that will unnerve anyone or thing.**

 **Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet**

 **B-Rank: user creates a dragon made purely of water and launches it at an opponent with great physical force. Amount of water and size of the dragon is dependent on the user's skill.**


End file.
